Durarara! Junto a la calina!
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: Multi-Chapter; Capítulos variados de temática, centrada en el Izuo, utilizando como base algunos escenarios en canciones de la saga KP. Seme!Izaya x Uke!Shizuo -Young, en ocaciones.
1. Headphone Actor- DRRR!

Palabras: 3, 415.

Autor: Yoquit07um0to.

Resumen: Multi-Chapter; cuya temática se centra en el Izuo, utilizando como base de inspiración una cantidad considerable de canciones de la saga KP. Seme! Izaya x Uke! Shizuo -Young, en ocaciones.

Pareja estimada: Izaya x Young! Shizuo.

Advertencia: La siguiente historia que leerás contiene relación chico y chico, uso de las canción HA sin autorización. Posiblemente esto fue una mala idea.

Disclaimer: La serie de novelas ligeras y anime DRRR! No me pertenece, al igual que la saga KP e IP, son propiedad de sus autores. La historia tampoco es mía, pero lleva consigo varias alteraciones que la nombran como tal.

* * *

 **Medio día**. Veinte para las siete y el cielo empezaba a esconderse tras la inmensidad de la noche, cambiando las tonalidades naranjas y amarillas, con sutiles pinceladas durazno. Sí acaso usando los rascacielos como disfraz ante su mirada ciega y adolorida, suplicante ante el sol traidor. Con sus piernas da enormes zancadas, pasos largos, casi hasta sentir como la adrenalina subía disparada por toda su garganta, oprimiendo su pecho con un dolor tenaz, pero sin ocultar o sustituir al emocional.

El horizonte se reía ante su cara, señalándolo con su dedo mientras farfullaba que no llegará, que jamás lo verá otra vez.

Como un nadador profesional inhala tanto como puede, respirando por la nariz ante la falta de tiempo, es un excelente atleta y ágil, sin dudas,... Pero en esos momentos sentía todo, menos la fuerza para correr y llegar.

Sus ojos se nublan con tanta facilidad por la acumulación de lágrimas ante la impotencia, que hasta le da miedo el no ver venir un auto hacía él, porque el choque lo detendría de su carrera. Jamás podría hablar y sacarse ese dolor del pecho, esa opresión lo atormentaría como lo hacía desde hace semanas y, sí tenía que correr en este tan poco tiempo para detener esos latidos incontrolables, lo haría.

Lo aterraba, lo asustaba, le daba tanto pavor que la última vez que lo vio hayan tenido un intercambio de miradas tan lastimosas, sin poder reparar tal daño que le causo.

¿Qué era este dolor en su pecho? Este dolor, más bien sentimiento por la leve explicación de Nami, le impedía pensar, lo debía liberar, sacarlo de su sistema e ignorarlo una vez lo hubiera dicho. Porque no lo necesitaba y no tenía razón por para tenerlo e idolatrarlo.

¿Qué es este sentimiento? No lo deja respirar, le pesa cada vez que lo observa, a ese alguien, ese alguien provoca que este sentimiento se acelere y pese con tenacidad, impidiéndole el verlo a los ojos con vergüenza.

Y que se siente increíble cuando esa persona le sonríe. Cuando ambos tienen que desviar la mirada por vergüenza. Que late con salvajismo y como un maníaco obsesivo cuando observa a ese castaño hablando con alguien más tan amenamente. Esa sola vez que pudo tenerlo cargando en sus brazos, porque se había roto la pierna, le causó un recorrido bravo y complaciente... Lo hubiera dado todo por ver otro sonrisa en ese rostro cubierto con una línea de rubor, cerrando los ojos con alegría y confort.

"¡ _Oh por Dios, por favor haz algo!_ " Se reprendía al sentir sus piernas avanzar con lentitud, suplicando ante el Dios que no creía por ayuda.

Cuarto para las siete, la alarma en su celular sonó y lo alertó a correr con mayor intensidad, pasando por alto las miradas desorientadas y confundidas de todos a su paso. Observó un atajo, volvió sobre el recorrido a gran velocidad y escaló encima de las cajas, salto la valla y siguió en su trance. Corriendo, corriendo y corriendo, pero aun no ha llegado, falta poco.

El mundo podría terminarse pero él seguiría corriendo hasta llegar. No lo comprende, simplemente no comprende ni entiende este sentimiento que emerge por su garganta y lo hace recrear una sonrisa de felicidad, pero está bien con el.

Porque podía gritar a los mil y un vientos ese nombre, adquiriendo en todo su cuerpo una sensación de paz y... Amor.

Mientras soñaba, pensaba en alguna respuesta a la vida que se otorgó, todo lo que quisiera lo obtenía sin la necesidad de moverse de su oficina, y si era lo contrario, lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar como magdalena ante un grupo de salvajes, o cuando eran más civilizados; ante uno. La melancolía que cargaban sus hombros era absurda, era la elevación de un nuevo sentimiento, uno anterior y potente ante cualquiera que hubiera sentido.

Acrecentaba cuando no había nadie a su alrededor, incluso lo sentía cuando sus hermanas estaban con él, o cuándo Nami le dirigía algunas pocas palabras. Ese sentimiento lo carcomía por dentro, sin darle tiempo de pensar. Subía y bajaba, cuando creaba expectativas en alguien entrando por la puerta, y, a veces, estas expectativas descendía con el pasar de los días.

Hasta que un día; Desaparecieron.

Se forzó a crearse una sonrisa cuando la puerta por fin se abriera y mostrara una persona acercarse a él.

Porque, entonces, todos verían esa sonrisa genuina en su rostro y se darían cuenta de cuan bien esta él, de cuan poca importancia les tiene por no haberlo aprovechado. Siempre feliz y emocionado, la gente le envidiaría la felicidad.

Lo alabarían y suplicarían de su compañía.

Y en su trabajo muchos lo hacían, suplicaban su ayuda, imploraban la atención del mejor informante de toda la ciudad.

"¡ _Mejor aún! Del mundo..."_ Agrandaba su sonrisa, reía estruendosamente con cinismo, observando las miradas de desprecio de Nami. Lo miraba así porque tenía envidia, le tenía una gran envidia porque a él muchos si lo querían, y a ella... ¡Hasta su hermano la despreciaba!

Como informante lo veían mucho, tenía que dar tanta información que hasta se auto proclamaba como un buscador de información, siempre con respuestas a todos. Y un día, un grupo de personas fueron hasta su oficina, pidiéndole ayuda para encontrar a un par de personas simples y normales para muchos, pero, según ese grupo, esa pequeña familia era muy singular de donde venia.

-... Y, Izaya-san, queríamos saber si podría... Ayudarnos a encontrarlo. Aquí,- El tímido moderador le paso una fotografía, temblando con ímpetu, provocando que esbozara una media sonrisa superior.- esta es una fotografía de quiénes son, el chico más pequeño es muy peligroso, se lo aseguró. Se lo aseguramos.

Asintió repetidas veces, sin darle, realmente, alguna importancia al niño que mostraba la imagen.

-Ya veremos que tan fuerte es este niño. Pueden irse, los llamare en cuanto lo tenga.

Todos se fueron y lo dejaron con el pensar. Tanto miedo causado por un mocoso con las hormonas alborotadas, él le tenía miedo a sus hermanas porque ellas eran unas manipuladoras, nada a comparación de él; Un humilde lugareño, con la tarea de arrastrar a ese niño a las fauces del movimiento _sea-lo-que-sea_ que tuvieran aquellos viejos. Muy distinto a otras personas engañosas.

Y cuando se lo encontró en persona, cuando lo vio en ese callejón siendo asaltado con una facilidad inimaginable por un ladronzuelo de cuarta. Casi se orina de la risa. Esperando pegado a la pared tras la esquina del callejón a qué el ladrón lo noqueara y le robara la billetera para entrar en acción.

Escuchó un, dos, tres gritos de dolor, cuatro huesos romperse y un poste siendo arrojado... ¿Un poste siendo arrojado?

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa, su expresión lucia como la de un psicópata por el asombro. Con el paso firme se acercó hasta aquel castaño, pudo ver la expresión de tristeza e impotencia por, supuso entonces, haber hecho uso de esa fuerza desmedida y... Haber matado a ese pobre diablo.

Todo lo que emanaba ese niño era dolor esto, dolor aquello, arruine la vida de muchos y semejanza a lo demás. Lo notaba en su mirada, su rostro entero lo reflejaba...

Era como él, antes de que se volviera el ser superior de ahora. No podía soportar ese peso en su espalda, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían y se desmoronaría ante cualquiera que lo viera. Que se mostraría débil por más fuerza que tuviera, que tuvieran.

Extendió su mano ante el joven llorando, sonriendo ante él con su sonrisa más sincera y gratificante, sin forzarla o actuarla. Como un simple deseo de ayuda, paso el brazo por sus hombros y lo ayudo a levantarse, llevándolo... Guiándolo... Dando pasos iguales...

Hasta el edificio de uno de sus conocidos, de los pocos que tenía, para que lo curaran y lo llevaran a su verdadero hogar, a pesar de las quejas y peros que imponía por vergüenza a invadir propiedad ajena.

La primera vez que sintió un fuerte calor agolparse en su pecho, por el gracias que le mando él castaño, con un sonrisa amable y agradecida únicamente para él.

Por ser una buena persona, una que ayuda a otros sin pedir nada...

-¡Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez, bestia! No vaya a pasar que te encuentras con un payaso que te eche el agua de sus flores.

Opto por la patanería para proteger... ¿Proteger qué? Quién sabe, pero algo era seguro; con el temperamento que sabia de aquel niño le respondería en un dos por tres.

-¡Cállate, pulguita!

-Izaya no lo molestes, está herido. Y tú, -Dirigiéndose al castaño- tendré que pedirte qué te quites la chaqueta y camisa, debo revisarlo.

La profundidad de la herida llegaba desde una costilla hasta casi rozar con el ombligo, sorprendiéndolo tanto a Shinra como a él, que permaneció en silencio y admirando lo doloroso que lucia la herida y la tan poca emoción que el niño imponía.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Tenemos que llamar a tus padres.- Hablo Shinra, cortando abruptamente el silencio.

-No creo que eso sea necesario... Yo...- Desvío la mirada, mordiendo su labio. -Yo ya no tengo padres. Vivo con mi hermano mayor, él se llama Kasuka Heiwajiga, yo soy Shizuo. Nos estamos quedando con Tom Tanaka, es un amigo de la familia.

-Pues, _Shizu-chan~_ debes vivir en una mansión, sí vives con Tom.- Hablo socarrón, crispando a Shizuo, logrando que este le arrojará un cenicero, el cual esquivo inmediatamente.

Era curioso, como de un pequeño ser pudo aflorar en él muchos sentimientos en un solo instante. Compasión, ternura, lastima y alegría, que soso fue todo aquello.

Nunca dijo nada a aquellos hombres, soltó una de sus mentiras más creíbles respecto a que murió o que nunca llegó a la ciudad.

Porque el estrago que causaba en su corazón le hacía sentir una infinita tranquilidad, paz y añoranza por más.

Pasaba horas jugando junto al castaño, divirtiéndose con el empeño que ponía este por atraparlo en sus vastos encuentros, donde tenía que recurrir al parkuor si no quería salir herido -aunque al final Shizuo no lo lastimaba-, impresionándose por la facilidad que tenía Shizuo en aprender y seguirle el paso.

Shizuo llamó a aquello que le pesó en los hombros durante tanto tiempo como soledad, tan fría e inhóspita para soportarla, benevolencia tuvo con aquél castaño. Al menos él tenía a su hermano y a ese amable cobrador, el cual nombraba y sus ojos brillaban.

Y lo hicieron, hasta el pasar de los meses, cuando él seguía yendo a ver como le iba a Shizuo con sus cosas, consiguiendo sonrisas y risas, otras veces amenazas amenas y unos "¡Vete, maldita pulga!", o incluso, como veces contadas, unos cuantos pocos sollozos, eso era bueno, pues eran menos de los que esperaba.

Llego un momento donde sentía todo como algo hermoso, sin la necesidad de tener que obligarse a evocar una sonrisa, porque estas salían solas y sin problemas. Amó todo y a todos, sin ningún temor de nada o nadie. La puerta se abría, dándole paso a ese adorable castaño, a veces junto con otros, pero siempre era el castaño, que le sonreía... Aunque al mismo tiempo le dijera que apestaba.

Pero un día, al igual que sus expectativas en su tiempo; Se desvanecieron.

No habían mensajes, no habían llamadas. Nami no sabia nada. Tom, Shinra, Celty ¡Nadie sabía nada! Todos estaban igual que él, pero sin esa angustia y dolor que crecía cada vez que recordaba las cartas amenazantes del buzón de los Heiwajiga -las cuales sacaba para que no tuvieran que leerlas-, las palabras de aquel grupo que gritaba un "¡No puede ser posible! Se supone que ese monstruo es inmortal".

¿Qué fue ese sentimiento de inseguridad al no saber la ubicación del castaño?

Nada, porque de seguro éste se encontraba en su casa.

Y llegó en un instante, en la motocicleta de Celty, junto con está, con el corazón descendiendo el miedo que lo carcomió al verlo parada frente a la puerta del departamento... Despidiéndose.

-Me mudó...

Escucho la primera parte, bajando de la motocicleta y quintando el casco de su cabeza. Shizuo mantenía la cabeza gacha y evitaba mirarlo, incluso evitaba mirarle el calzado.

-... Mi hermano dijo que era lo mejor, se nos acabó el dinero y...

Avanzó, sin expresión en su rostro, hasta quedar a centímetros del castaño. Este mordía su labio, evitando sollozar.

-... Nos llego una carta, amenazando con matarnos a todos...

Entonces, cuando Shizuo por fin levantó su rostro, Izaya hizo lo que sentía en ésos instantes como opción definitiva al dolor en su pecho.

-... Y yo no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa.

Lo abofeteó con palma abierta, utilizando toda su fuerza marcó por completo su mano en la cara levemente morena de Shizuo.

Porque lo que sentía; era traición.

-Nee, Shizu-chan. ¿Sabes algo? -Shizuo toco su mejilla, mirando sorprendiendo a Izaya, que no hacía más que sonreír ante su incredulidad con su mirada nublada en una indiferencia adolorida. -Eres la bestia más sarnosa y asquerosa que conozco, no importa a dónde corras o cuánto tiempo te escondas. Jamás podrás proteger a tus seres queridos, porque con solo estar contigo están condenados a morir, por tu idiotez e impulsividad.

Con cada palabra, Izaya sentía algo subir por su garganta, un sabor metálico y amargo que lo impulsaba a seguir. El golpe que le dio a Shizuo era menor a lo que sentía en esos instantes, en lo patético que se sentía al esconder sus sentimientos con la manipulación que empleaba ante él pobre. Por llenarle la cabeza de mentiras para meter bajo el tapete el dolor que él sentía.

-Tus padres, ¿sabes por qué murieron? -Shizuo lo observo con más dolor del que sintió hace minutos. Lo estaba destruyendo, y lo sabia. -Ellos murieron porque no querían lidiar con un fenómeno como tú, les costó mucho el dejar a Kasuka solo contigo, una bestia de la naturaleza. Porque, y sabían, acabarías matando al ultimo ser que de verdad amaron. Pero, era cuidarte, o cuidarse ellos mismos.

Observo a Kasuka salir de la casa, cargando unas cuantas cajas, junto a Tom, deteniendo sus risas ante la escena. Celty hace rato quería hacer algo, pero Shinra no le permitía moverse.

"Intenta desahogarse" Alegó, no tomando en cuenta el dolor que por tal acción causaba en Shizuo.

Y, justo cuando solo necesitaba un único esfuerzo por romperlo y terminar el trabajo, se sintió roto en cuanto habló por última vez.

-No te sorprendas... para cuando el día que te estén colgando en una horca... Nadie te vaya a ver, porque ya estarán muertos o te tomaran con indiferencia para salvarse. Porque nadie te amó, nadie te ama y nadie te amará. Shizu-chan.

Los hombros del niño temblaron y de su boca salió un gran sollozo, harto de haberse contenido, empujándolo con la mayor fuerza que pudo salvar por el coraje. Observando por ultima vez a Izaya, lo destruyo con la peor de sus miradas, una que le decía; "Yo confié en ti, yo te conté todo lo que soy, yo te abrí mi corazón... Yo te quería", y corrió hasta entrar en la casa, golpeándose con Tom y Kasuka a su paso.

Cerro los ojos, liberando la sonrisa más lastimera que jamás pudo tener y sintió un golpe directo a su rostro. No lo esquivo. No se movió.

Porque se lo merecía.

Miro el ventilador de su despacho dar vueltas, siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras dejaba que su torso se acomodara al cómodo sillón de cuero, que formaba parte de su oficina.

Escucho la puerta abriéndose, por un instante la idea de ver a Shizuo asomado su rostro por encima del respaldo para verlo le pareció tan hermosa e ilusoria... Que la desecho en cuanto oyó la verdadera voz.

-Kasuka me dijo que Shizuo no ha salido de su habitación, que solo saldrá hasta que llegue la hora de irse.- Era Shinra, tomando su celular del escritorio, presionando un sinfín de botones, formando una tonada desafinada. -Al menos podrías ir a despedirte y suplicar perdón, por si no lo sabias se van hoy -a más tardar al anochecer. -Coloco el celular en su antigua posición y volvió a avanzar hasta quedar fuera de la puerta de cristal, observando el oscuro corredor y las luces naturales del sol que comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Suspiro con pesadez y froto sus cienes con cansancio, permaneciendo en pie un paso ante la inmensa puerta. Meditando, por lo que pudo pensar el ojo bermellón.

-No voy a juzgarte por lo que hiciste -yo también me hubiera enfadado con Celty sí de la noche a la mañana decidiera irse-, pero si te diré que te sobrepasaste en lo que le dijiste. Él no tiene la culpa por tener que irse, aun es solo un niño. Te pido... Te suplico por primera vez en mi vida; No lo dejes irse con los sueños arruinados, él te quería mucho.

Igual que cuando entró, escucho el ruido que pronunciaban sus pasos al avanzar en línea recta hasta el elevador, para descender e irse por el resto del tiempo a su casa, con su novia, a esperar y volver a la misma rutina cotidiana de siempre, con las mismas reacciones y facciones.

Con el mismo Izaya arruina vidas y sueños...

... A menos que lograra hacer algo.

Veinticinco minutos para las siete, la primer alarma que sonó en su celular al instante que se levanto del sofá con la decisión impuesta en su mente. Jalo su abrigo del perchero, tirando este al momento, y comenzando a correr, sin importarle casi tirar a Nami, que iba entrando con unos papeles en la mano.

Salió del edificio velozmente, tanto así que alcanzó a ver a Shinra irse junto con Celty. Hubiera pedido un aventón, pero seria demasiado -ya tenía suficiente con lastimar a Shizuo-.

"¡Vamos Izaya, sigue corriendo, te quedan cinco minutos!"

Obedeció a su voz interna, en cuanto se escucho el cuarto pitido del celular, que no hacía más que darle ánimos y los impulsaba a correr, forzando más las piernas. La respiración se reducía más, faltaba poco para que se le acabara el aire, lo notaba por instantes.

El miedo a sí lo recibirá lo golpeaba en instantes, presionando contra su cabeza una y dos y tres veces hasta asustarlo y querer hacer detenerse, porque entonces todo su correr habría sido algo nulo e inservible para hablar, sacarse ese sentimiento de una vez por todas.

Ya estaba cerca, podía ver el pequeño punto que, estaba seguro, era el edificio de los departamentos, ese en el que Shizuo se encontraba con su hermano, faltaba poco para que pudiera saltar encima de Shizuo y, literalmente, estrujar su mejilla, esa que lastimó, entre la suya, disculpándose por la abominación que cometió al hablarle de ese modo.

"¡No, no importa nada esa inseguridad; porque no es real. Shizu-chan me recibirá y, se muy bien, al principio me golpeara, pero tampoco espero que me de un abrazo!... Solo espero el unir esa sonrisa que rompí."

Ya lo veía. Ya podía detenerse. Ya podía volver a sonreír... El departamento estaba ahí, el punto se expandía y creaba la imagen que recordaba.

"¡Te queda un minuto!"

Pero no se dio tiempo de escuchar el ultimo pitido. Su respiración se detuvo con ansias en cuanto se acercaba. La luna emergía con todos sus dulces rayos y cubrían la ciudad sin ningún contratiempo o descuido; solo avanzaba ante el anhelo de llegar.

Toco la puerta con delicadeza, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien, espero con intriga a Shizuo abriendo la puerta, o a Kasuka ¡Qué rayos! No importaba si la abría Tom, solo se inquieta, emocionado, porque la abrirán.

Pero no fue así, la puerta se abrió al tercer golpe, más fuerte que los anteriores, dejándolo boquiabierto al ver la desolada habitación principal vacía, con las paredes blancas predominando en todo lo que eran sus ojos bermellón, ni un solo color que pudiera combinar o denotarse.

Y eso... Fue lo peor, porque ni siquiera había algún otro color en el cuarto de Shizuo, de Kasuka. La cocina. El comedor. El baño... Todo estaba igual; Blanco, sin ninguna cabellera castaña corriendo o yendo en su dirección a golpearlo por entrar sin más. Trago duró.

Sólo pudo observar atónito, sin llorar por la sorpresa y frialdad del asunto, lo que más lo asustó, y llego a temer, que llegará a pasar.

Se habían ido antes de que él llegara.

"Lo lamentó."

* * *

 **Notas de autor** :

No tengo remedio, lo sé. "¡Cómo has osado él utilizar a nuestros amados **Shizuo** e **Izaya** para tal crossover con **Kagerou Project**!" Me gritarán muchos. Pues verán, al igual que el nacimiento de mi perro; Ocurrió, así y sin más, mientras yo oía una canción -la que se nombra- y miraba al sol esconderse tras mis lentes, que fue como mis dedos se movieron solos por todos esos **botoncitos.**

Para cuando me di cuenta ahí estaba, escrito y nacido al nuevo mundo. ¿Qué más? Me dije, y seguí escribiendo hasta tener dos historias inspiradas y con el escenario que me creo mi mente las canciones. Además qué no había muchas historias con un Shizuo pequeño y uke. Si lo hay no sabia, me disculpo si cometí plagio.

Ademas; ¿Cómo puede ser que haya quienes escriben sobre Roppi y Tsuki -que debería haber más, no me quejo del todo- y Tsugaru con Psyche, pero yo no puedo sobre esto? ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!

Demandas, farfulladas molestas o simplemente le estoy hablado al nada; avisar. (Pero si he de ser subnormal, ¿cómo me va a dirigir la palabra la nada?)


	2. Souzou Forest-DRRR!

Palabras: 2, 557.

Autor: Yoquit07um0to.

Resumen: Multi-Chapter; cuya temática se centra en el Izuo, utilizando como base de inspiración una cantidad considerable de canciones de la saga KP. Seme! Izaya x Uke! Shizuo -Young, en ocaciones.

Pareja estimada: Izaya x Young!Shizuo

Advertencia; Si entras al siguiente one-shot te toparás con relación chico y chico, cambio de edades no muy notable, uso de la canción con el mismo título del capítulo, y OoC, si no resalta entre lo verde. ¿Entienden? Verde, bosque, ¿Seto? ¡Pues el **SeMary** no termino canon!

Disclaimer: Durarara!'! No es de mi autoría, así como las canciones de las sagas KP e IP, son de sus creadores. La historia no es mía, yo solo distorsione ciertas escenas y _cositas_ para volverla apta y tal.

* * *

Las ramas de los árboles se mecen, al compás del suave viento que choca contra su rostro expuesto fuera de la ventana, permitiéndole apreciar con fascinación y emoción ante el sosiego y tranquilidad de los paisajes que se presentaban ante sus ojos. Por el exterior, pensaba, sus dos ojitos podrían ser tomados como dos bolitas almendra brillando en el reposo de la noche, jugando a las escondidas con la plantilla variada del profundo oscuro anochecer.

Suspiro resignado, admitiendo su derrota y la excepción en la situación. No podía salir, eso era algo refutable e indiscutible, por más que hubiera suplicado a su hermano un por favor la respuesta siempre fue la misma; No debes abandonar esta casa.

Incluso aún, antes del retorno de su hermano a su ciudad natal esté le permitía pasar tiempo consigo, jugando o leyéndole historias hasta que se dormía en el seno del atardecer, bostezando con gracia y acurrucando su cabeza en el regazo de Kasuka, mientras esté no dejaba de acariciar cada hebra de su pelo tarareando una canción.

Pero esos tiempos llegaron a su fin tan pronto y, en una ocasión retardada, decidió salir por cuenta propia, y con el permiso concedido por su hermano, a las raíces peligrosas de la calle, alejándose con inocencia de la pequeña casa donde vivían, encontrándose con un basto grupo de gente a su alrededor; Unos caminaban y lo pasaban de largo, otros lo veían de reojo y seguían su camino... Pero, los que lo observaron fijo y se acercaron con pasos peligrosos hacia él, hablándole con confianza cómo si fueran familiares o amigos... No le irradiaban confianza. Y Kasuka le repetía; existe todo tipo de personas en el mundo, buenas y malas, que no dudan en actuar en acuerdo a su personalidad e instinto.

Retrocedía, no solo por el miedo o frustración al no tomar acción, amedrentando sus propios pensamientos con lo pavoroso que se sintió. Entonces, miro como uno sacaba de su pantalón una soga, cerró los ojos, adolorido, gimiendo lastimero al sentir como otro jalaba sus castaños cabellos con diversión, ignorando su dolor, y, el que le parecía ser el último, desprendía el inicio de una cinta adhesiva, amenazando con cubrir por completo sus labios de piñón.

-No...- Obtuvo un golpe en el hígado antes de completar la frase o actuar, cayendo en rodillas ante aquellos tres.

Entrecerró los ojos, lagrimosos y remojados con el líquido de las lagrimas que salían de apoco. Escucho las risas del trío y, con unas pocas fuerzas,... Observo con un deje de asombro como Kasuka iba en su rescate, golpeando la nuca de uno, derribándolo, enfrentándose a los otros dos, que se amontonaban sin parar sobre él.

-¡No uses tu fuerza!- Fue lo ultimo que oyó de la boca de su hermano.

Y cayó subconsciente, escuchando las sirenas y gritos de mujeres llegando donde esos tres golpeados, ignorando a su hermano.

La última vez que vio a su hermano se le hizo algo incontable con el pasar de los años, grabando en el papel del calendario los días que transcurren y avanzan sin piedad, reforzándolo a renunciar en ver, pues apartir del suceso de ese día no volvió a salir, a otro ser humano en toda su vida. Negar las cosas no ayudaría a soportar la soledad.

Se había convertido en lo que muchos personas denominaban como parásito, pero sin el tener un huésped del que vivir, encerrando en las paredes de aquella casita. Esa donde todos, y nadie a la vez, pensaban que no había vida alguna. Recubierta de hierbas, hojas y ramas del árbol a los alrededores, y musgo por la humedad filtrada. El correr del tic tac le recuerda cuan desolada esta la casa.

Y, aunque Kasuka ya no esté allí con él, se dedica a conocer a las personas por medio de los libros que, con anterioridad, su padre coleccionaba y repasaba con ambos -antes de que ambos progenitores murieran y lo dejaran con su hermano-, asombrándolo con las maravillas que poseía el mundo en sus más hermosos lugares, donde las personas no eran malas y los hombres se tomaban de las manos con todos para que predominará la paz.

Observo en la ventana, una vez más, percibiendo a dos azulejos cantando una tonada pegajosa, por unos minutos permaneció con ese ritmo en tarareos pausados y suaves.

Llegado a cierta página de un libro, admiro con la tristeza de todos los días, las palabras e imágenes que proclamaban el odio y temor, más que nada de miedo, de la cantidad predominante de humanos hacia ciertos adjetivos en las minorías, que eran los otros pocos individuos humanos, como él;

A los equitativos y justos los consideraban seres anormales sin rendimiento mental, a los ágiles y rápidos los ofuscaban como corredores del diablo. Y a los fuertes... Los tachaban como insípidas bestias sin cerebro, y él sabe... Es uno de ellos.

Cerró el libro de golpe, hastiado de lidiar con ese conocimiento, pero verdaderamente hastiado del conocimiento de quién haya escribió aquella testificación contra muchos, degradando a todos aquellos en la vida con anomalías y mutaciones, aunque sabía, y es verdad, ese tipo de personas estaban condenadas a dañar a todos los seres que amaban. Como él ya lo había hecho.

Esa vida no era justa. El vivir no era justo, tener que estar sólo a tan corta edad y con resentimientos es injusto. Pero era esto, o ser condenado y condenar como la bestia anormal que es.

Se mantuvo al margen, volviendo a asomar la cabeza por la ventana abierta, ignorado o no ya había una enorme barrera de árboles bloqueando cualquier indicio de su existencia, sonriendo alegre por los suaves aleteos de los pajaritos y sus cantos, silbando con sus picos una melodía parecida a la de su hermano, salvo que se despedían con una sonata de buenas noches.

Rió levemente por ello, cerrando la ventana y cubriéndola con las persianas, preparándose para abandonar un día más e ir a dormitar. Esta es su realidad, el helicoidal repetitivo perduraría.

Pero, ¿en algún momento podría toparse de frente con su futuro, y esté podrá hablarle con sinceridad y escepticismo innovador?

Tal vez, lo único que añoraba era conocer todo lo que había afuera, reescribir aquella horrible escena y convertirla en algo mejor qué en un recuerdo donde perdió su valentía.

¿Kasuka podría perdonarlo por ello?... Suspiró.

Bajo sus piernas del sillón y con sus pies descalzos avanzó por el piso que lo rodeaba, dando una ultima mirada a la carente luz de la noche, cerciorándose de nada, en realidad.

-¡Hey, ¿hay alguien ahí?!- Preguntó una voz en alto, escuchándose fuera de la casa.

Retrocedió abruptamente, tirando los libros que había permanecido leyendo con un café, regando el liquido difícilmente somnífero por el piso tapizado en madera, incluyendo los libros caídos.

Incrédulo a lo que escuchaba, a la señal que el futuro y exterior de el mundo le mandaba como muestra de la realidad... Una persona tocaba a su puerta, pidiéndole entrar y socializar con él...

El sol estaba en su punto adecuado, iluminando hasta la sombra mejor oculta en el intermedio del bosque, incluso a las semi afueras de la ciudad de Ikebukuro. La casa brillaba e irradiaba confort, con la chimenea encendida lanzando humo hacia el exterior del bosque, perdiéndose por todo el despejado cielo.

Apenas había nubes, y por ello Shizuo suplicaba el salir -por única ocasión- al enorme árbol que permanecía junto a la casa, dando una perfecta imagen para reposar y leer un libro, reposando en el césped qué cubría sus raíces.

-Shizuo, pase lo que suceda, ¿qué es lo que nunca debes hacer?- Preguntó Kasuka, arrodillándose ante él, con su delantal morado cubierto con sustancias viscosas por la sopa en preparación.

-... No debo exasperarme o perder el control.- Respondió, girando uno de sus descalzos pies con timidez.

-Así es, por que sino...

-... Puedo dañar y lastimar a muchas personas inocentes. ¡Lo juro, hermano, prometo no hacer daño!

La energía entusiasta que daba Shizuo era un infalible método para tragarse un no y cambiarlo a lo contrario, sacándole una sonrisa afectiva y ternura. Sacudió las hebras de su cabeza con furor, arreglando el moño rojo de su conjunto traje elegante.

Festejó con un abrazo feroz hacia él, en el momento que accedió con un asentimiento. Dejándolo salir, permitiéndole acercarse un poco al mundo humano, donde juró no dañar o infringir peligro a nadie.

"Pero ellos se lo llevaron" Pensó, adolorido, apretando con delicadeza su pecho. Pensar en ello era abrir una cicatriz que creía cocida y oculta en cierta medida, comenzaba a dolerle.

-¡Hey, por favor, déjeme entrar! ¡Está oscuro y hace frío!- La voz sonó nuevamente, golpeando despacio y en un ritmo corto la puerta. Pidiendo paso.

Era oficial, llegará a ser señal de el exterior o una crédula broma por parte de otras personas, él no estaba dispuesto a sufrir lo mismo que hace años. Se sobresalto, el segundo toque a su puerta se incrementó -y la persona frente a ella parecía no querer ceder-, aferrándolo con todas las anticipaciones que pudo pensar en cualquier instante.

Corrió hacia su cuarto, tomando la decisión de esconderse y esperar a que él sujeto se fuera. Haría lo correcto y evitaría una masacre, o una agitación con ciudadanos sosteniendo trinches y antorchas con intenciones insanas hacia su persona. Una sensación desagradable recorrió su espinazo, sonsacándolo por un breve periodo.

Por ello, sin ver debajo de sus pies, tropezó con brusquedad con el libro empapado en café frío. Cayendo en un estruendoso golpe, donde su frente fue la más afectada.

Grito en dolor con un volumen audible, forzando al personaje tras la puerta a pasar y ver que sucedía con él, que yacía sosteniendo su frente con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, alzando la vista para cruzar miradas.

Un tono bermellón fue visto ante los suyos, ante ese par de almendras brillantes y humedecidas... Que no hicieron más que contener sus lagrimas. Tan fácil, moriría tan fácilmente.

-... ¡Oh, oye pero ¿qué haces?- Retrocedió, sorprendiendo al ojo bermellón, forzándose a avanzar sobre su cadera hasta llegar al rincón más oscuro del interior de la casa. -¡Necesitas ayuda, ven conmigo y...!-

-¡No!- Gritó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, denotando algunos pedazos de porcelana incrustados en sus muñecas. -Si... Si tu te acercas a mi... Puedes morir, porque yo no tengo cuidado, y podría hacerte el suficiente daño para herirte.

Se encogió en su sitio, sintiéndose uno de los seres más patéticos que jamás han existido, sollozando bajo la intensa mirada atónita que lo veía desangrarse poco y más en el suelo. Prefería verse débil ante aquel ser, porque así se sentía; Débil, nunca supo con exactitud que era aquello que Kasuka siempre le decía.

Él no es fuerte, nunca lo fue, ni siquiera cuando intento protegerlo. Y, si tenía que lucir inclusive más débil de lo que ya es, luciría débil para que aquel ser se larga por pena ajena.

Un pasó, con intenciones de avanzar y no retroceder, fue entonces que abrió un ojo y lo miro viniendo hacia él, hasta inclinarse y quedar a su altura.

-Yo también tuve miedo de acercarme a otros, miedo de lastimarlos y no volverlos a ver...- Conforme le hablaba en un tono dulce y compasivo, quitaba con cuidado uno a uno de los trocitos astillados de la taza. -Pero, ¿no crees qué sería más fácil protegerlos, a ocultarte y dejarlos morir?- Lo observo y, entonces, pudo apreciar mejor aquellos ojos bermellón.

Kasuka había salido corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al instante que escucho su grito, dejando de lado los zapatos en la entrada para adentrarse sin demoras al inmenso terreno asfaltado y obrado con metal. Lo primero que hizo al encontrarse con aquellos tres maluras ladrones fue atestar contra el qué llevaba la soga en medio atado contra el cuerpo de Shizuo, justo en la nuca; noqueando, en un momento, al viejo verde.

Pero no fue suficiente, incluso cuando tomo a Shizuo entre sus brazos y lo cargo devuelta a la casa, el segundo tipo había interpuesto su pie contra el suyo, obligándolo a caer y torcerse el tobillo.

Zarandeó a Shizuo hasta despertarlo, lográndolo en muy breve tiempo al verificar ante su mirada aquella que compartía con el menor.

-Shizuo, pase lo que pase; nunca uses tu fuerza para cosas malas, ni siquiera la uses. Mantente vivo y protegido, ahora quiero que corras y me esperes en casa.- Giro el rostro y se anticipó a los otros dos que venían detrás de ellos, corriendo muy rápido. -Sí no vuelvo, quiero que sepas... Que siempre has sido un gran hermano menor, el mejor. Ahora corre, ¡Vete de aquí!

-Kasu...-

-¡Qué te vayas!- Como motivación, Kasuka lo abofeteo tan duro que casi deja su marca en el rostro del menor, obligándolo a correr sin voltear atrás.

Menos mal, pensó, así no volvería para ayudarme. Suspiró sonriendo, recibiendo una salvaje patada en las costillas.

Y aquel recuerdo siempre le traía consigo dolor, impotencia y unas irreversibles ganas de llorar como desahogo principal. Abalanzándose contra el joven muchacho qué, sorprendido al principio, lo correspondió en unos segundos.

Con intenciones de parar sus sollozos, el peli negro se quitó su chaqueta negra, separándose un poco del castaño, coloco con cuidado esta misma sobre sus hombros, parando de escuchar los sollozos y viéndolo atónito por la sorpresa. Feliz, en gran medida.

-Te prometo, qué volveré y te llevaré con tus seres queridos.- Esbozó su dedo meñique en un signo raro. Temeroso, Shizuo lo acepto y estrecho ambos meñiques, unificando la promesa.

-¡¿De verdad?!- El peli negro asintió, dejándose caer por completo en la madera, con el castaño abrazándolo. -¿Me llevaras por este desolado mundo hasta el futuro feliz?

La expectativa se podía leer en sus ojos, con brillos aclamando por un si decisivo y certero. Era el auge de todo por lo que espero ver, el tiempo que tardo en esperar dentro de aquella casita habría valido la pena, sólo esperaba escuchar ese asentamiento, añoraba poder borrar aquel mal sabor en su boca con una nueva oportunidad.

-Solo... Si es conmigo. Por cierto; mi nombre es Izaya.-

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, incitando al menor a llorar nuevamente, solo que ahora sería de felicidad.

En el transcurso del día siguiente, simultáneamente esperaba, ansioso, la llegada del peli negro, decorando la chaqueta que había dejado con él el mayor, arreglándola y re diseñándola hasta darle la forma como un chaleco negro, que tras la espalda tenía una transición escrita, junto a otros adornos adheridos al bordado.

Finalizado eso, tomando todo lo necesario y despidiéndose de lo que fue su hogar durante toda su vida, sostuvo la llave entre sus manos y... Cerró la pequeña cabaña en el bosque, mientras la tonada que aquel peli negro le había puesto en la noche fría para tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sonreír, como ahora, lo hacía voltear bruscamente hacia atrás; lo miraba expectante e ilusorio junto con una amiga que traía al lado, la cual reposaba sobre una motocicleta.

El viento sonó con fuerza, meciendo levemente sus cabellos y las ropas que traía puestas, ayudándolo a sonreír alegremente e inocente tomando la mano de Izaya partió hasta la ciudad. Vio como las hojas se movían como si se despidieran de él, mientras agradecía en lo profundo de su ser los días que vivió ahí.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Supuse qué, si sobre explotaba la súper fuerza de Shizuo y la colocaba tal cual narra la canción, se apegaría más al original. Además de solventar un trauma donde Shizuo se comportara sumiso por la muerte de su hermano, sino ¿porqué creen que Mary es callada? Créanme cuando digo que, si ella se hubiera criado en el exterior luego del incidente, justo ahora estaría con la actitud de Kuroha.

Si, ya sé; "¡Cómo pudiste poner un bosque en medio de la ciudad de Ikebukuro! Deshonras el fandom" No del todo, mi joven hámster. No se si sabrás, pero Celty es de nacionalidad Irlandesa, por lo cual supondré se trazó una ruta para avanzar de Irlanda a Japón por medio de los bosques, para en un principio no llamar la atención. Es mi pequeña razón.

Quejas, reclamos o le estoy hablando al nada; Avisar.

Oh, y; Admitirlo, fans del SeMary, si no le dio una prenda de tela; no es canon.

Ah no, que le dio su sudadero... ¡Pero No hay exepcion.


	3. Jinzou Enemy- DRRR!

**Palabras** : 2, 032

 **Autor** : Yoquit07um0to

 **Resumen:** Multi-Chapter; cuya temática se centra en el Izuo, utilizando como base de inspiración una cantidad considerable de canciones de la saga KP. Seme! Izaya x Uke! Shizuo -Young, en ocaciones.

 **Pareja(s) estimada(s)** : Izaya x Shizuo | Roppi (Psyche) X Tsukki

 **Advertencia** : La siguiente historia que leerás contiene relación chico y chico, alteración en personajes secundarios, suicidio insinuado y spoiler, vamos creo yo.

 **Disclaimer** : La serie de novelas ligeras y anime DRRR! No me pertenece, al igual que la saga KP e IP, son propiedad de sus autores. La historia tampoco es mía, pero lleva consigo varias alteraciones que la nombran como tal.

* * *

Se dedicaba a observar cada cosa a su alrededor, admirando como aquel sujeto detrás de la pantalla se exceptuaba a recrear lo mismo -siguiendo una rutina tan auto destructiva como el abandonar y destruir su mente con la irrealidad- que hacia por ilusión el cuarto oscuro, sin importar el tiempo que llevaba ahí, ignorando que había otros pasatiempos fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Era definitivo el que no tuviera pies, pero prefería eso a poner uno sobre el suelo, donde a simple vista se observaban algunas cosas viscosas derramadas por las esquinas. El mejor ejemplo eran los pedazos de comida -o, en caso de algo brillando entre los escombros, vidrio- y, para más comodidad en el andar perezoso de el peli negro, el único camino que lucia limpio era el pequeño y angosto que iba de la cama al computador, o como él lo conoce; su hogar no oficial, donde se mantenía en reposo con calma y jugueteos, a veces vagando por los archivos de el maestro e internet.

Al contrario suyo, observó como el peli negro daba un giro lento sobre su torso, acomodándose para dormir con más comodidad del lado derecho y, por qué no, dándole la espalda a su persona. Este cuarto empezó a aterrarle incluso antes de haber echado un vistazo por primera vez. Es deplorable la situación en la que el peli negro mantenía todo su orden en un irónico caos, lugar en el cual solo así se sentía a gusto con todo.

Unos años pasaron luego de aquel suceso, no han sido muchos pero algo es mejor que nada. Encerrando cada pensamiento en una caja de soledad, manteniéndose a raya con la realidad. Lo más horrible es que las hermanas de el maestro no hacían nada por sacarlo de esa cueva deprimente, se alejaban temerosas con miradas de superioridad, diciéndose entre miradas cómplices Mírate onii-san, eres tan poca cosa. Deshoras a la familia. Y podía ser, tanto como las miradas exuberantes de odio que todos en la casa se mandaban, como lo que él llegaba a comprender; Su relación con Izaya... No era la mejor -realmente nunca lo fue-, pero de eso á no darse cuenta todo los males que lidiaba el joven pálido en ese nudo eterno dentro de su garganta. Él quiere a Izaya, a pesar de todas las travesuras y bromas que suele hacerle, es la única cosa que lo mantiene vivo, por no decirlo en un sentido literal.

Reza encontrar a ese cuatro ojos. Se sobrepaso en lo que le hizo, incluso obligándolo a ver como todo se acababa. Como todos cedían ante el caos y la destrucción.

Como... ¿Cómo fue qué no logro decírselo antes?

 _ **Tsuki**_ _, ¿debo repetirte la razón por la que tú y yo no salimos juntos?_

 _Es porque... Porque... Porque no me quieres cerca._

 _¿Razón?_

 _No te gusta la compañía ajena, menos la mía, ya que piensas que es algo b-b-burdo y patético..._

Amo cada cosa en esta habitación y no deseo salir, cada vez se hacen más exactas y congenias esas palabras del maestro, dándole una sensación de lastima y pena por la situación que presenta quién las pronuncia cada día que pregunta ¿Y si damos una vuelta hoy por la mañana? Recibiendo una negativa tenaz, poniéndole un alto a su mojigato sermón de los por qué debe salir. Se come sus quejas por miedo a una respuesta agresiva por parte de el maestro -como las otras veces, donde casi pierde la cabeza, y no precisamente la suya.

¿Por qué aquel peli negro se dedicaba a esto? Se levantaba a altas horas de la noche -aveces del día- para conectarse rápido al computador e intentar ignorarlo, cuando ni siquiera tenía ganas de iniciar por si mismo una platica con él o estaba cansado. Si por él fuera, ya estaría en busca de aquel desgraciado, rompería cada uno de sus huesos hasta dejarlo postrado sobre una cama, viendo poco a nada como su disparatada viuda le regresaba la mirada desde las raíces de la cama. Y, si pudiera, abrazaría a... A nadie, en particular.

Pero la congruencia entre vivir exiliado de la sociedad no era algo que todos disfrutarán. Y por ello, debía sacarlo de ese sitio, recordarle que la vida no era una repetitiva desgracia. Que podía ser, al menos uno de los dos, feliz.

Nuevos son sus métodos, llegando desde los más leves hasta las cosas más extremas, que, como en ocasiones innumerables, intencionalmente tiene ganas de tocarle las narices y molestarlo, intentar nuevamente con lo mismo de todos los días. Un solo instante fuera de...

-Si sigues con esta vida no tendrás nada por lo qué vivir- Le dijo como siempre, observando el movimiento que el peli negro tenía en el teclado, escribiendo algo sinsentido.

-No es como si quisiera una vida, de todas formas. Ahora vete, estoy en algo importante- Intentando apartarlo con la flecha del ratón, pero fue evitado por un botón que salió de la nada; el botón de acepta borrar este archivo, haciendo click en si. -¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! ¡Ese era mi trabajo!

-No me parece bien que te la pases aquí todos los días... ¡Hay que hacer algo! Mira- De una esquina de la pantalla sacó un pequeño anunció que ofertaba kimonos y yukatas a mitad del precio original, diseñadas por expertos.- Lindos, ¿no crees?

Como respuesta, el peli negro hizo lo de hace instantes; intentar apartarlo con el ratón. Algo que, como era de esperarse, no funciono y termino en varios archivos importantes siendo borrados permanentemente. Una vena sobresalió de su cien, e intento contener toda su furia.

-Da igual, me voy a dormir, despiértame cuando sea medio día- Habló, usando un tono arisco y contenido en ira.

Observo con sus ojos rosa metálico la sombra de lo que fue el gran Izaya Orihara moverse de la silla rotativa a la cama desacomodada -donde en las raíces de esta podía verse inundada en botella, platos, vasos y bolsas plásticas. ¿Acaso creía que él era el único que podía hacerse el sufrido? ¿Creía que era el único que podía mantenerse cuerdo con aquéllas sonrisas grabadas en su memoria? Que Shizuo estuviera muerto no implicaba el mantenerse tajante con todas las personas, él también perdió a alguien, alguien que, está seguro, era mucho más importante que ese suicida con complejo de barman.

-Yo se lo que haces- Habló por el celular de Izaya, invadiendo la pantalla con su cara por todo sitio.

Correr en un principio no le funcionó, no llego lo suficientemente a tiempo para ayudarlo y rescatarlo de los horribles sucesos que los confinaron. Ahora, al igual que Izaya, solo podía recordar su cálida y tímida sonrisa. Si es que esa sonrisa que recuerda es real o un simple recuerdo implantado.

-¡Já! Qué sabrás tú, solo eres un virus virtual que se metió a mi computadora y copio mi rostro a voluntad. Eres un banco de voz sintética y nada más- Se defendió en tono burdo, apagando el celular -conectándolo en la corriente, para recargar-, cubriéndose por completo en las sabanas.

 _¡Te mataré, solo aguarda,_ _ **asquerosa bestia**_ _!_

 _¡_ _No te tengo miedo, PUlGA!_

 _¡Ojalá te mueras lentamente, y sin nadie a tú lado!_

Fue ese golpeteo contra el vidrio del monitor lo que le recordó la tan acostumbrada reacción del ser monocromático, que fruncía el entre ceño y reproducía una y otra vez la misma charla chantajista ante sus aturdidos oídos saturados. El repiqueteo siempre se le hizo lo más inalcanzable para acallar en la situación, y, por más lastimoso que fuera el no poder apagar aquella fuente del sonido, era aún más lastimero acallarlo. Salvó que sin éxito.

Los paneles en el ventanal cerrado se encendieron y mostraron una figura humanoide sin pies, acostado boca abajo sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, sonriendo con toques burlones y amables.

-No es un buen plan.

No lo podía ver, al mantener su rostro tapado en la manta, pero estaba seguro de algo; Esos ojos rosados le miraban ofuscado en lástima. Es incoherente aquella entidad

-Tienes razón, es un gran plan.

-Maestro... ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Vivir así no te hará bien- Por alguna razón sintió los ojos acuosos, comenzando a salir de sus globos oculares gotas de agua píxeleadas, que se destruían apenas y salían de sus ojos.

-Tú tampoco sabes a lo que me refiero ¡Solo eres un virus inútil!- Gritó, apartando las sábanas de encima suyo para verse cara a cara con él cibernauta. -Abrí ese correo por curiosidad, pero aún lo sigo pagando caro. Déjame en paz, por favor... Ya déjalo.

Y ambos rostros podían verse con claridad. Minuciosamente contemplaron la relevancia en los ojos ajenos, casi iguales pero diferentes. Sufriendo por una perdida, varias quizás, manteniéndose cuerdos con la presciencia del otro. Derramando lágrimas, tanto reales cómo diseñados pixeles programados como tal.

Si tan solo... Pudiesen verlos una vez más, un último vistazo antes de romper sus mentes y perderse en esa in natural vida de colores grises y parásitos aborrecidos.

¿Que es qué acaso costaba tanto obtener un mísero mili segundo apreciando esa sonrisa como si no hubiera mañana? Ninguno de ellos murió por las palabras que se les dio, murieron por una razón que iba más allá de lo que poseían a mano. No fueron errores suyos, más, sin embargo, tampoco de los cálculos a través de sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal suena el vivir los dos en un mundo creado por humanos?

Ante ello, recobrando con levedad las esperanzas en ver el sol de la ciudad, Izaya sonrió de lado ante él cibernauta.

 **00:00:00**

* * *

 **Load Complete**

* * *

Ah, pero, al igual que con la vida de un mundano animal, esto debe llegar a una conclusión coherente. Sin retractarse o interferir de forma positiva en la diversión humana, ante la destrucción de un ser secundario o terciario que poco a nada sacrifica su vida por un bien mayor.

El arrumaco finalizó tan pronto esa conjugación de palabras -tres simples y abiertas palabras- explotaron en su boca hiriente.

-Tu lo mataste.

Entonces, dejando de lado toda la abstinencia que tuvo por aguantar con ojos cerrados la irritabilidad que le causaba, opta por la mejor y definitiva solución.

El ratón se movió con agilidad en su mano, con un click izquierdo emergieron las opciones en el archivo, y, sin miramientos o demoras, presionó la opción más razonable en una cabeza atormentada y llena de perturbaciones emocionales.

-¡Maestro, ¿qué hace? ¿Qué significan esas luces? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo duele?- Chilló, observando, de nueva cuenta, las luces rojas e incandescentes que le anunciaban algo que, al mirarlo desde su modo, no quería admitirlo como real.

El peli negro lo miro con ojos fríos, sin ninguna emoción resaltando entre aquéllos rubíes sangre. No desfiguro su rostro para demostrarle alguna sentimiento a la muerte de aquel espécimen cibernético.

El cuerpo en movimiento solo podía pujar y empujar con sus manos en la pantalla, el límite, más allá del borde no podía llegar, ni nunca lo haría.

-Como un simple pasatiempo para hablar, empiezas a molestarme.

Y, con su ultima pizca de amabilidad y comprensión, Psyche le sonrió enternecido y exuberante en motivación para, segundos después, ser tragado por la negrura de la pantalla en cuestión.

Izaya coloco su mano sobre el monitor, apretó con sus dedos donde, instantes atrás, estuvo posada la mano del peli negro cibernético.

-Realmente... Me comenzabas a hartar.

Seguido, con cálculos acertados y, como si hubiera practicado incontables veces, clavo la punta fina de las tijeras en su nuez poco desarrollada, contuvo la ahorcada de sangre que comenzaba a asfixiarlo sin le necesidad de respirar y empezó a tocar fuertemente, con la puerta de su habitación ya asegurada por sí, en una de sus manifestaciones astrales, alguna o ambas gemelas deciden entrar a ayudarlo.

Cosa que, en ningún momento o preludio, amenazan con suceder.

Entonces, con su último aliento, vomito toda la sangre más clara que sus ojos y cayó contra la cama, expulsando, aun con espasmos y dolores, la sangre que escurría torrencialmente por las salidas correspondientes. Shizu-chan... Habría sido lo ultimo que murmuró, de no ser por la presencia de una criatura observándolo por la pantalla del ventanal cerrado.

-No era un buen plan.

* * *

# Saquen sus conclusiones -quiénquiera que este leyendo- acerca de la aparición de mi amado Psyche, levemente desatendido Roppi y mi tímido cara sonrojada Tsukki. Daré una pista, necesitaba una criatura que navegará por la computadora, pero que antes hubiese tenido un cuerpo humano por el que lamentarse.

# Y, ya que estoy dando respuestas, en la descripción de los personajes Shizaya viene que Psyche -y Tsugaru, junto con Delic- son tomados por programas de computadora, o vocaloids en el caso de Psyche.

# Además, y para no menospreciar -Oh, yo y mis excusas para usar palabras-, Roppi queda bien en cierta medida a la personalidad que demuestra Takane-san antes de ser _kawaii dere onegaii_ y Tsukki... Bueno, creo que es más que evidente.


	4. Yukei Yesterday-DRRR!

Palabras; 3, 766

Autor: Yoquit07um0to.

Resumen: ¡Promoción Única! ¡Apariciones de personajes inesperados solo por hoy! ¡Precuela para Jinzou Enemy-DRRR!

Pareja estimada: Hachimenroppi (Roppi) Orihara x Tsukishima Heiwajima.

Advertencia: Si entras al siguiente one-shot te toparás con relación chico y chico, OoC, del cual nadie me avisa si hago uso -caraja!-, e insinuación.

Disclaimer: La canción, personajes y situación que utilice para crear ¡Esta belleza! -Nah- son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo puse andar mi mente y salió esto, luego puse andar mi diccionario y repare los errores, creo yo.

* * *

Cubrió sus ojos por instinto, al sentir los sofocantes rayos de el sol queriendo hostigarlo como a todos en la calle. Gruño, no sólo tenía un fuerte dolor palpitando a tope en su cien, los ojos, por el exceso de luz brillando en todo lo que él observará, le sofocaban y obligaban a agachar la cabeza hasta poner la mirada en la acerca y encorvarse como pordiosero, además de que, amedrentando la situación, y como todas las noches -para variar- no había logrado conciliar el sueño lo mejor que hubiera deseado por todo el trabajo encima del escritorio. Tragó dos tazas de café cargado en medio instante al verificar los números rojos del reloj, aseguró con prisa su llegada tarde al trabajo siendo obligado por su propio subconsciente a salir más rápido que cualquier ser humano consciente.

Porque claro, él apenas y se podía mantener en pie cada miserable hora de todos los días, lidiando uno a fin con millones de tonterías de tumultos humanos implorándole ciertos datos. Aborrecía eso, pero lo hacia por el dinero, de lo contrario, no se tomaría la molestia de poner un solo pie en la acera, e indagar con en las múltiples caras, que le devolvían la mirada en un dique de repugnancia e indignación. Ah, con qué ya está haciendo eso, ¿eh?

El sol nublando su vista con cancerígenos rayos ultravioleta, manifestando odio mutuo ante su misericordia por llegar fresco y humorístico al salón, se desvanecía junto al olor a colonia. Y ese olor, por el que tanto peleo con uñas y navaja para conseguir, se desprendía de su cuerpo y giraba a su alrededor, sofocándolo -con el sol luminescente- en su abandono hasta descender a la suela de sus zapatos. Lavanda, moras recién cortadas, canela, bañada en aceite de oliva, azúcar y manzanas partidas en pedazos. Todo eso hacia un circulo de esencias y sensaciones en todo su ser, una sensación que le permitía paralizarse frente al espejo y decir, contemplando una silueta negra que se desliza hasta su rostro;

 _Quizá, no todo está mal..._

Pero esa colonia se pierde, la percepción recae en la destrucción y el deseo de ver una explosión cubriendo todo a tú alrededor -masacrando hasta él más dulce y amable hombre tras la fase de caída- te des concentra y hace pensar ¿pero qué clase de pensamiento he tenido? Respecto al primero que corre por tu cabeza con volteretas por las mañanas. Así que, al vivir en una enorme ciudad llena de humanos, tu primera impresión para negar la idea... No es muy buena -nada.

Cruza la carretera infestada en gente, la atención que se le da es plena consideración egoísta de desprecio por parte de una muchedumbre ignorante de simplones primos de los monos, o eso piensa él, ignorando cualquier pizca de desandes en ello obsequiando su atención a la pantalla del celular. Respira el aire libre del extremo vacío, en comparación por con el otro; vomito, estiércol y fluidos urinarios revolucionando las cloacas, junto a varias secreciones sanguíneas desperdiciadas en un apaleó anterior al día, y, de la acera para la vía de peatones, se percibe el desperdiciado componente de comida rápida, ú objetos plásticos. Suspira con quedes resignada en cuanto mira, cerca de donde se encuentra, un rubio con bufanda blanca esperándolo, a la par que le lanza un saludo alegre, y quizá algo cohibido.

-¡Roppi-san, por aquí! ¡Por aquí, Roppi-san! ¡Buenos días!

"Será un largo día" Piensa resignado, comenzando a caminar junto al tímido rubio, que se mantiene unos cuantos pasos detrás, hasta el trabajo.

-Buenos días, Roppi-san ¿cómo amaneció?- Realmente es estúpido, piensa resignado.

-Calla y vámonos.

Frente al gran ventanal, se cerciora de varías cosas en su celular, ignorando cualquier acción fuera de la pequeña pantalla brillante, en el simultáneo tiempo que el rubio vestido con la tira blanca en el cuello hace las cuentas de los gastos a pagar y que deben algunos compradores de información a lo largo del mes.

Sin embargo, viendo como el peli negro lo ignora -aunque pensando como conveniencia que esta modelando ante él- y permanece en pie con el celular en mano, decide hacer práctico uno de sus pasatiempos semi profesionales; el dibujar, el cual solo tiende a hacer en momentos de paz y serenidad. Pero, y quedo oficiado por sus acarreados hermanos, el resultado era casi tan realista como la base original.

-Roppi-san, ¿qué opina acerca de esto?- Alza el cuaderno con el dibujo señalado al costado de el peli negro en cuestión, sobresaltando al mencionado al verificar la distancia donde ambos se encuentran.

Por unos instantes el peli negro desvío sus ojos del dibujo -muy fascinante, por cierto- al rostro sonriente y empalagoso del blondo, cruzando ambas miradas furtivamente en, a su parecer, un tiempo infinito y castrante... Donde sintió algo, en lo profundo de su pecho, latir ferozmente y hacerle querer suspirar. Pero no, él no respondería tal incógnita tan fácil.

-Opino qué... ¡Te alejes!- Dicho y, en acuerdo a la tercer ley de Newton, dio un certero puñetazo al rostro del blondo, cuya reacción fue caer de espaldas y cerrar los ojos, mientras unas pequeños líneas de sangre salían de su nariz, una vez y cayó al suelo. -¡Ah...!

Observando como el blondo intentaba limpiar los rastros de su golpe final, comenzó a temblar levemente. Me he excedido, piensa aterrado, lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle los dientes, ahora me odiara. Chilla en diminuto cuando, observando como un deudor a su benefactor, al momento de cobrar la dichosa deuda, debe tragar como si quemase su garganta y contestar un no. El rubio se levanta de su letargo frío y sólido, escudriñando se en la libreta alba aterciopelada.

-Lo siento, invadí tu espacio. Seguiré con mis cuentas.- Como un perro regañado, Tsuki se levanto del suelo, alzando su cabeza mientras cubría su nariz y buscaba papel con la mirada, y fue directo al escrito, uno que daba al lado del de el peli negro, el suyo propio, siguiendo con las cuentas de forma callada una vez y se colocó los papelitos en la nariz.

El corazón de el peli negro desemboca salvajemente en un trote... Que parecía pesar, como si hubiera cometido un error irreparable e idiota... En ese idiota. Es mi culpa, piensa aletargado, ahora no me querrá ver.

Ah, ahí está. La misma sensación amarga que lo envuelve todos los días, en cuanto repasa mentalmente los mismos errores que acontecían en su contra. Eran los obsequios de las injusticias que procrean ante el blondo, el humano del cual, y como cortesía de molestia, tomaría entre sus manos para abrazarlo en un ultimo segundo de bondad ante ese ser incrédulo. Pero cambia, justo al momento de tomar por las patas ese pensamiento, lo arroja con brusquedad contra la gran muralla que separa su insensibilidad de ese pequeño peluche regordete. Su corazón, por más cursi que se lea.

-Supongo que debo mejorar, te dibuje un poco cabezón ahora que me fijo.- Y esa sensación desapareció al momento que el blondo le sonrió despreocupado y desmesurada en cariño, reemplazándola en su corazón, que con poco a nada cargaba una preocupación a la soledad, con furia leve y... Parsimonia.

Por unos instantes, cuando el rubio dejo de prestarle atención, intento volver a sumergirse al mundo virtual del celular -casi parecía que se volvería uno con el aparato... Pero aquella oleada de consideración le dio un qué pensar. Volvió a girar su rostro y observar al blondo meditando una y bola media sobre cuántos pagarían este mes, y preguntándose asimismo, Roppi, porqué una simple muestra afectuosa de aquel humano -humano, sobretodo- le ofreció luego del trato dado por él le causó un estremecimiento doloroso y resonante a todo lo que es.

Bufo bajo, repasando con curiosidad unas imágenes, mentales y fotografiadas, que contenía escondidas. Remiro aquella donde Tsuki le llevaba comida, porque se había sentido demasiado mal aquella vez, otra en la cual el mismo blondo le hacia como favor un autorretrato de sus hermanas y él, la cual, en un principio, solo había tomado por bocetos para las niñas dos fotografías que él, Roppi, sostuvo a los costados de su cabeza, pues Tsukki tenía bastante claro cuanto odio se tenían entre sí aquel trio y, como solución a lo que hubiera sido un posible pleito y destrucción entre los Orihara, le sugirió, con todo y sonrisa, que si no quería estar junto a sus hermanas en el transcurso de dos horas, él mismo podía hacerle un retrato sin la presencia de aquellas dos. Una solución factible y agradecida. Todo Tsukki, desde el favor más torpe, como el pedirle un poco de dinero a un Shinra, a defenderlo de los deudores con fuerza y solidaridad, aunque el desdichado tuviera que soportar varios golpes e insultos.

-Roppi-san, ¿puedo saber porqué está tan feliz?

¿Qué fue ese comentario? Siente su cara arder y el esfuerzo en su boca por mantener una sonrisa de sinceridad. Sin forzarla. Siente los pómulos elevarse hasta que sus ojos forman una sonrisa. ¿Está demostrando un aire y aura feliz?

-¡¿Y yo puedo saber porqué no estás trabajando?!- A pesar de haberle gritado, el blondo solo se río levemente con los ojos sonriendo, en una mueca de felicidad sosa, provocándole carraspear los dientes, pero inevitablemente causándole la calidez en su pecho.

Pero que torpeza muestra ante él, dejándose llevar por banalidades con su torpe y renovadora sonrisa blanca, con los dientes semi perfectos y aquel pequeño que quiere escaparse, escondido atrás de su muela. Aquellos ojos almendra brillantes, como si fueran un ámbar embalsamado una y otra vez hasta conseguir el brillo perfecto.

-¡Roppi-san, cuidado con la silla!

-¿Eh?- Sin entender la advertencia avanzó un paso más y, al darse cuenta del objeto contundente frente de sus narices, casi cae al suelo de no ser por poco y sus ágiles movimientos.

"¡Estoy actuando como un estúpido!" Pensó, empujando a Tsuki, quien quería verificar si estaba en un buen estado, dejándolo con la pregunta de ¿Te encuentras bien, Roppi-san? y yendo al baño, rojo hasta las orejas. ¡Claro que no estaba bien! Su actuar se doblegaba al de una magdalena pidiendo atención. ¡Y tenía ese estúpido ardor en su pecho, de nuevo! Del baño no salía hasta pasado medio día.

El transcurso del día avanzo normal, como todos los días Nami llegó, elogiándolo y alabándolo, en cierto tiempo y, como método para evitar esa atmósfera sombría, abrió las persianas que cubrían el ventanal, dejando que las luces relucientes del sol bañen todo en el recinto moderno. Gritó contra su mano, apenas y sintió sus pupilas encogerse por la claridad excesiva regodearse por su rostro, casi quemándolos.

-Ah... Mu... Muchas gracias... Nami-san -Agradeció el blondo, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con la libreta, hasta el tabique de la nariz, Namie sacudió sus cabellos cual niño pequeño, apenándolo.

-De nada, voy a estar al lado, por si se les ofrece algo.

"Lo único qué se me ofrece es que te largues" Carraspeo varias veces, pensando en ello una y otra vez hasta que la amenazada se fue, ignorando su mirada asesina. De todos los métodos, ella nunca le ha caído bien ¡Ningún humano, en general! Pero, cuando se acercó y osó posar su asquerosa mano sobre la cabellera de Tsuki sin su permiso, fue la peor acción que pudo hacer... ¡¿Pero porqué?! He ahí el dilema; ¡¿Por qué le causo repulsión eso?! ¡¿Por qué le dolió el pecho?!

La paranoia lo sacudió. Y, es que, ¿cómo no comprender su tambalear? Tsuki no era muy social, y cuando lograba conocer a una persona y congeniar con ella se ponía pálido y tímido, hasta se desmayaba si lo tocaban. La confianza que ambos se tenían era fruto de admirar, al principio Tsuki no era más que temblores y espasmos musculares tartamudos y llorones. Como un bebé recién nacido. Para cuando finalmente logró sacarlo de esa burbuja de miedos que impedían al blondo en avanzar... Tuvo que llegar un tumulto de gente, nuevos amigos, al parecer despreocupado y amigable de Tsuki. Muy dulce para su gusto.

Entonces, y con la sangre hirviendo, tuvo que tragar duro y soportar las sonrisas que el blondo le regalaba a cualquiera; Hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, perros, gatos, ancianos, ancianas, parecía que todos querían una parte de su rubio. Porque no, no sabían que cuando algo es propiedad de Hachimenroppi, se queda con éste, como tal. Porque todos querían sentirse queridos con la presencia del joven adulto con la bufanda blanca.

Y, si Tsuki se va y lo abandona inadvertidamente, lo dejaría sólo... Sólo con sus pensamientos, de nuevo, como e igual a todos los insensatos imbéciles hicieron con él, Roppi, uno por uno tocando su corazón hasta romperlo, reconstruirlo, y volverlo a romper. Porque ese idiota llegó justo cuando necesitaba algo con que tapar y cubrir esas desgracias, ahora, bajo la paranoia de su subconsciente, podía verlo tomando la manija de la puerta y abandonar el recinto. A continuación, él se tiraría al piso, deslizando su espalda contra el vidrio hasta llegar al frío piso alijado en mármol.

-Roppi-san, ¿se encuentra bien? Por que sí quiere, podría terminar esto lo antes posible e irlo a escoltar hasta su casa.

-No, sigue en lo tuyo, yo... Yo...- Se volteo, de nuevo invadía su espacio él blondo, intentando colar su mano sobre su frente, alegando Roppi-san está muy rojo,¿tiene fiebre? Temblando levemente.

Serena su mente, repasando una a otra visualización de él siendo apresado o torturado de varias maneras a manos de humanos. Se tranquiliza y repone, mentalmente, en que los humanos son la peor criatura viva que puede existir.

-Tsuki, veté a sentar. Yo estoy bien, no necesito que nadie sienta lástima por mí.- Se giró en su sitio, contemplando -a duras penas- el intenso sol tras el ventanal, dando la espalda al blondo.

-Lo siento, Roppi-san.

Resopló fuerte, mientras su rostro seguía un tanto rojo y con una mueca indescriptible, escuchando los pasos del blondo hasta su mini escritorio. Que rutina más semi normal, al exceptuar varios aspectos nuevos y anomalías que le están ocurriendo, aunque no es cómo si antes jamás hubiera dado uno o dos golpes a Tsuki antes... Pero seguía pensando, juzgando mentalmente en un revoltijo de su paleta cincelada de tonos opacos hasta el más lúgubre color esmaltado en dolor. ¿Diferencia alguna en los sucesos vespertinos a los anteriores? Momentos más incómodos siendo cubiertos con los mantos del silencio abrumador y hostigador, recalcando la frágil mentalidad que uno de ambos posee?... No, no había diferencia.

Bostezó con fuerza, estirando sus brazos hasta conseguir re acomodarlos en un crujido poco audible pero eficaz, llamando la atención del blondo.

-Pida un deseo, Roppi-san.

-No seas anormal Tsuki, los deseos no existen.

-Pero si lo piensa con todo el corazón, se hará realidad.- Reviro su mirada al blondo sonriente, provocando que esté se encogiera en su sitio -por la mirada tan fría que le obsequiaba Roppi.

-Eso pensé.

Por razones in concretas; lo vio desilusionado y triste cuando le dijo esa conjugación, incluso parecía más encogido que a lo acostumbrado, como si le hubieran quitando los dulces a un niño. O perro regañado, eso quedaba mejor. Bufó nuevamente, entonando rostro y ojos para observar al rubio, que ya ni siquiera parecía parpadear y se escudriñaba en las cuentas con timidez.

-Tsuki...- Lo llamó, carraspeando el Tsu hasta atreverse a completar el nombre acortado. Indeciso.

-¿Sí, Roppi-san?- Respondió, sin levantar la mirada de la libreta.

-No quieres... Quieres... ¿Quieres sentarte junto a mi?- Cerró en un apretón sus ojos, echando un vistazo con abrir un solo ojo.

El blondo cabeceo varios segundos, antes de sonreírle extático, enojando en supremacía al peli negro, cuya vena empezó a sobresalir del cúmulo en su frente. Irritando al personaje, ruborizando su rostro.

-¡Claro, Roppi-san!

Aquella enorme sonrisa, sonriendo junto con sus ojos, las pestañas cubriendo las almendras. Un claro ejemplo de estupidez espontánea al fijarse en esas cosas. Entonces, y por consecuencia, ¿por qué sonríe igual de animado? Es irritación, está débil, necesita un descanso. ¿Ó, saliendo de cualquier posibilidad que regale su lógica, está feliz por mantenerse junto a ese pedazo de insensible bruto?

El resultado, aunque in anticipado, podría concluirse en una sola cosa.

Entre las risas que destacaron en el levemente iluminado edificio, hubo algo que no espera ni como un accidente el abrigado de tal estructura metálica.

Tsuki, como el buen hablador que es -eso, claro, cuando deja de lado los miedos y tímidas palabras cerradas- comenzó a contar un escrutinio de chistes y juegos de palabras, algo que, si desagradaba a Roppi, los animo los suficiente para matar el tiempo hasta entradas las cuatro de la tarde. Un resbalón a causa de la hoja rasgada de la libreta, un blondo con bufanda gritando en una potencia menor, y un peli negro riendo a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago y convulsionándose súbitamente, fueron los objetivos necesarios para causar el consecuente destrozo.

-Roppi-san, se le ha caído el celular del bolsillo...- El blondo sonrío, característico en inocencia, tomando entre sus manos el característico celular que poseía desde que lo conoció.

Palidece, inmóvil, súbito a la reacción que tenga el blondo ante su teatro alzado en gloria y engaños... Pues, en ningún momento, se dedicó a farfullar insultos o argumentos ante los deudores e inquilinos de su información, chantajeando o no, jamás miro algo así en su celular durante todas la horas que llevaban dentro. En realidad, y es curioso, se dedicó a observar distintas imágenes y mensajes que tuvo con el blondo anteriormente.

Así que, como consecuencia igual y semejante al bochorno causado por la cercanía, empujó con brusquedad al blondo, tanto sino más fuerte que la anterior ocasión, provocando una oleada de risas en éste, risas que expresaban felicidad y diversión.

-¡Roppi-san, se encuentra de un humor excelente este día!

-¡Estoy furioso, idiota!- La cara se pinto, tomando la acuarela hasta darle el tono sonrojado a sus mejillas, hasta las orejas. Pellizco su pálida mejilla con fuerza, sacando una mueca de dolor por parte del blondo.

"Resiste, Roppi. El día muy pronto acabara." Respira frustrado, volviendo al sitio donde sabe, todo lo que diga puede ser oculto en cuatro angosta paredes blancas.

-Voy al baño, ¡ni se te ocurra entrar!

Seis y cuarenta y cinco. El día pronto terminaría, ambos, a palabras sólidas y prometidas por el blondo, abandonaron el edificio para adentrarse a sus propios hogares, ignorando sus miradas que jamás unirían para despedirse. Con el nerviosismo en la despedida, Tsukki tomo la mano de Roppi, tartamudeo unos instantes las palabras que se atoraban en su garganta y, entonces, por fin lo escupió.

-Me divertí el día de hoy, Roppi-san. Siempre me divierto con usted... Pero hoy, lo sentí más carismático que de costumbre... Y yo...- Mordió su lengua, Y continuó- Nos vemos mañana.

Por unos segundos su corazón se detuvo, por unos instantes solo fueron Roppi y Tsukki, solo ellos dos y la sonrisa que él ultimo abrazando con fervor ese pequeño oso de felpa. ¿Es eso lo que quiere? Sí. Quiere que esa sonrisa siempre abrace ese oso, ese calor que sale con fuerza del oso que lo obliga a tambalearse únicamente proviene de esa sonrisa.

-Adiós...- Y se alejo, finalizando el día.

Las palabras fueron devoradas por su boca, sin escapar al final. El blondo se fue, y él, con la impotencia, acalló todo y siguió su camino.

Pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué loco y denigrante propósito se hundiera ahora para lamentarse al día siguiente, y culpar a los humanos por no corregirle en sus investigaciones a raíz, sin pensar "¿no existirá alguno que me haga feliz?" Para seguir revolcándose en su inmundicia? Con el vivir dentro de las paredes de su hogar, una barrera más hasta llegar y conciliar el sueño perfecto, despertar tarde y correr hasta su... Su Tsukki, su amado sonriente. Sí. ¡Su amado abraza osos, quien le regalo esa colonia que tanto le recuerda el olor natural que irradia, el único que no lo ha destruido como los otros!

El único que le ha sacado sonrisas y carcajadas. Por que lo quiere, le da confort, ¡Lo ama! Es el único que se preocupa por él, y revés. Asimismo, una oleada de placer lo recorre.

Lo ha descubierto, y no se puede llegar a sentir más feliz por ello. Su cuerpo tiembla, se gira con brusquedad y comienza a perseguir los pasos del blondo, del cual va en persecución. Grita su nombre, espera que lo oiga -lo debe oír... Pero no hay respuesta.

Tsukki, ni se gira, ni pone el alto a sus pasos, y se ve mucho más lejos con cada paso que da tras su recorrido. ¿Qué es esto? Tsukki no lo podía ignorar, iba a gritarle cuanto lo amaba sin importar lo que pensara el otro, pero para ello quería estar cara a cara con él. Si Tsukki no quería ir con él, él iría con Tsukki.

Pero esto no era la carrera correcta, y el instante en el que notó la nada cantidad de gente se enteró, de golpe, que algo no estaba yendo bien.

Freno de golpe, al instante todo su fue abajo.

-¿Tsu... Kki?- Cayó, dejándose caer en la oscuridad, mientras, por su parte, la ciudad en la que se encontraba se disolvía a pixeles y se unía a la oscuridad. Dejándolo sin habla, intento volver y nadar hasta él único ser del que poseía esperanzas... Que ahora lo miraba, en una ojeada, con asco y repugnancia, obligándolo a retroceder y caer.

* * *

 ** _00:00:00. Siete de la noche_**.

* * *

Llego a la cima de la colina empinada, respirando con fuerza y apoyando las manos como soporte en sus piernas. Sonrojado y sudoroso, avanzó hasta el científico del que, una vez o no, llegó a ser amigo junto Tsukki. Shinra lo miró con orgullo y euforia, sosteniendo entre sus manos un celular, mínimamente parecido al suyo, que tecleo con maestría hasta, nuevamente, hacerlo desaparecer en pixeles pequeños y disueltos.

Pero, antes de ser tragado por la negrura y pánico del sitio, extendió con fuerza su brazo hasta el cuello del científico, que sonrío con complicidad -como si lo hubiera esperado como primera reacción. Pronunció quedado, guardando y tragando sus lagrimas con intentos desesperados, sollozando por primera vez.

-¡¿Dónde está Tsukki, imbécil?! ¡Te mataré, y así te encontraras con tu maldita esposa en el infierno!-

Pero no hubo contestación... Solo su mano, desapareciendo de frente a sus ojos... Que perdían su vista, pareciendo desvanecerse de él, empujándolo hasta caer y no sentir el fin con un golpe. Entonces;

Abrió los ojos.


	5. Shinigami Record-DRRR!

Palabras: 5, 897.

Pareja estimada: Izaya Orihara x Shizuo Heiwajima | Pareja leve: Izaya O. X Kasuka H.

Advertencias: Aviso, cómo sigas leyendo lo que se te presenta a continuación, te toparas con yaoi -relación chico x chico, al cuadrado. Incesto insinuado. OoC. AU!. Todo lo que no esperabas ver en una historia a honor de ¡Esa hermosa canción, qué, realmente, debería ser tomada en cuenta!

Disclaimer: La canción -¡Hermosa canción, tengo el PV, una versión subtitulada, la historia completa de aquellos dos, y, por supuesto, ¡Apoyo el Tsukihiko x Azami, bendito sea Jin por crear esa pareja!- no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes. Todo lo presente es obra de mi retorcida imagen. Cada uno de los hechos que aquí se presentan son de sus autores.

* * *

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la brillante placa cuyo escrutinio, quisiera o no, le recordaría hasta el fin de los tiempos aquel nombre. Uno de los tantos que se aglomeraban sin un fin real ante sus ojos. La lapido frente a él, sin decoración, áspera y fría ante el tacto, tanto así que podría arriesgarse y decir "¿Sigues enojado conmigo?" donde la frialdad y mudez en el lugar no le respondería. Al igual que la persona lo hizo en su tiempo de vida.

Pero, al igual que el prominente sol ocultándose a su costado por la colina, no le preocupaba mucho, nada en realidad. No era ni cerca la primera vez que le pasaba este suceso, junto a una lápida perteneciente a alguien que hubiera tenido lazos consigo; Porque ellos son diferentes a él, porque él es diferente a ellos. Por mucho que quiera ser normal y empezar de cero, e iniciar una vida donde todo pueda solventarse a las risas y escenas con una familia grande, sin la soledad comiendo cada parte de su esencia, hay mucho que tendría que hacer para cumplir tal deseo. Tal vez ya se rindió y dejo de lado tales deseos aristocráticos, que no hacían más que alargar más su interminable listado.

Debía de rememorar las cosas. Viajó la mayor parte de su vida, buscándole un por qué a las circunstancias y razones del vivir. Para qué estamos vivos, por qué estoy vivo, tengo algún propósito... Sin embargo, sus preguntas jamás fueron contestadas y, aunque aprendió muchas cuestiones a lo largo de sus travesías, ni aquellas experiencias le dijeron el por qué ni para qué. Vivir toda su vida en un manto sin fin, decepcionándose a cada paso que daba, y, cuando finalmente encontró a quienes, supuso, le dirían todas las respuestas, se llevó la amarga sorpresa de que éstos lo maldijeron apenas y vieron lo que era; Un ser vivo desigual, pues ya ni siquiera se le permitía cargar con el sufijo de humano. Había quienes dejaban su temor de lado, o simplemente no tomaban cuenta de los estilistas caprichos de sus compañeros, y se abalanzaban a él con una aura de amistad y amabilidad...

Pero, igual a la razón por la que está sentado frente a la lápida, toda esa familiaridad dulce y tierna llegaba a su fin.

Pues sí, se ha rendido. Aquel personaje, enterrado varios metros bajo el suelo y la suela de su zapato, fue la última persona humana en tenerle consideración y humildad para abrirle las puertas de su casa, y, cómo ignorar ese hecho denigrante, echarlo por la ventana, muy tarde cómo para considerarlo lo correcto.

Rememorar las salidas no oficiales que tuvieron, que desembocaron en fantásticas situaciones cotidianas, era como decirle "Quédate aquí y mira cómo, poco a nada, mueren cada uno de tus familiares y amigos". Porque le pasó, todo en un pestañeo sin mover cualquier dedo. Las razones y lógica dejaban de importarle y las veía cómo e igual a mugrientas mantas que tapan la negación. Pues para qué negarse, si al final todo sería igual. Todos morirían, y él, viendo ello, se dejaría caer sobre sus rodillas hasta esperar el final del mundo, dónde, y quizás, sea su igualmente fin.

-Los humanos son tan fáciles en ello.- Se dijo a si mismo, convenciéndose a no repetir la misma historia otra vez.

Sacudió la parte trasera de su pantalón negro, una vez y se levanto del pasto empolvado por la tierra del funeral -al cuál y tuvo discreción en ir, mirando soló oculto tras unos árboles y arbustos-, repensado; ¿Si se condenó a vivir sin ningún alma a su lado,... Dónde podría ir? Ni siquiera es aceptado en el mundo humano cómo uno, al adjetivo que muchos relacionan con él es iracundo, alcanzando el lugar de bestia.

La bestia, o el monstruo, ha oído y aprendió a pronunciar tal sobrenombre con el paso de los años.

Con la vista perdida en los alrededores del cementerio, sin un curso fijo o asimilado, camino con firmeza hasta perderse en el bosque que sobresalía en los límites de terreno santo, buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche, si era posible.

Luna llena, podía notar al mirar sus pies, por mantener la cabeza gacha, y presenciar el brillante esplendor que emanaba la luna. Era como ver un segundo sol, cuya luz era inocente e indolora de ver.

Las lagartijas comenzaron a dejarse oír, cargando un chillido estruendoso y castrante, como dos canicas chocando entre sí. Los sapos igual, cerca del pequeño lago que conducía y coincidía al bioma de agua salada. Los búhos, siendo una copia de los primeros, giraron sus cabezas y exclamaron un U'uh tan fuerte, que le pareció tenerlos justo a su lado. Vaya, parecía que no sabían qué, cuando él sale, quiere estar sólo.

Fueron esos ruidos, los interminables gruñidos e igualitarios sonidos, lo que lo guiaron a la mejor zona en aquel bosque. El ruido y vibraciones cesó en cuanto llego a aquella zona, no era tan frondosa pero si lo suficientemente espesa para no escuchar a nada ni nadie. Una maravilla. Cálida y brillante, donde, bajo un enorme árbol, se tenía una sombra magistral y perfecta, no dudó en que por el día seria perfecta para cubrirse del sol y tomar una grata siesta. Sin mencionar la frescura y paz que traía consigo el sitio de por sí. Por lo demás, no le tenía importancia, ningún humano iría ahí en su sano juicio, y él comería acuerdo a lo que le diera la naturaleza.

-Pues ya está,- Pensó alegremente, sacudiendo con la mano derecha la parte de las raíces, bajo el follaje del árbol, en la que se sentaría, -esté será mi nuevo hogar.- Esbozó una sonrisa ante ello, regocijándose en su letargo imperturbable y relajador.

Cerró los ojos poco a nada, durmiendo ante el registro de un día más a la lista de su vida, pensando vivaz, antes de sentir la pesadez de su cuerpo dejarse caer; ¿Éste será mi nuevo hogar?...

Al despertar y cerciorarse de todo a su alrededor, escuchando -sin abrir los ojos debido a la impresión luminosa del sol, notó algo raro estrellándose en su mejilla, más bien en ella. Se sentía puntiagudo y rasposo, como la parte del árbol que sostenía su cabeza para evitar torcerse. Madera, dio en el blanco. Una rama.

Tomó perezosamente una parte de la ramita, aún sin abrir los ojos, jalándola hasta conseguir el otro extremo del pedazo mocho del árbol. Fue, entonces, cuando sintió algo solido caer encima de su regazo, riéndose estruendosamente a la par que pellizca su otra mejilla.

-¡Oh, veo que despertaste!- Sonríe entusiasta al ver que, por fin, ha conseguido despertar al rubio. -Hola.

-...- Pestañeó varias veces, acercando sus manos a la cabellera negra de la persona en su regazo, tirándola en un sobresalto al notar que está rió por la acción.

-También veo que eres de pocas palabras. Un placer- Extendió su mano al blondo, quien sólo la veía sin entender. -¿Qué, acaso no sabes estrechar las manos? ¡Es fácil! Mira, solo tienes qué...

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué no te acabo de decir? Estrecho nuestras manos,- Exclamó, igual de entusiasta que hace unos momentos.

-Eso lo sé... Pero, ¿por qué?- Preguntó una vez más, separando su mano de la pequeña y blanquecina del peli negro.

La mano libre del peli negro viajó hasta su mejilla derecha, empezando a frotarse contra su rostro en un modo cariñoso, como la fricción de una toalla de seda que seca delicadamente a uno al salir del rutinario baño. Alertándolo a lo peor.

-Porque... tu y yo somos iguales...- Eso lo enfureció, cómo podía compararlo con un ser humano normal, con él, si ambos eran muy distintos.

De igual modo, la mano -que hace nada se había desprendido de la contraria y enana del segundo personaje, viajaba hasta el cuello pálido del humano, apretándolo con leve fuerza, a la medida que él acostumbraba usar cómo amenaza para intimidar y dejarlos respirando un poco de aire, asfixiándolo en menos de una pasada.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Tú eres un humano, un ser horrible y denigrante. Yo solo soy un monstruo que tu especie aborrece, somos diferentes. ¡Ni siquiera tu especie es bondadosa con los suyos!

Inundó los ojos del contrario con las lágrimas que, ni aun en las fauces de la criatura dominante nombrada soledad, emanaban cohibido por la tristeza y el dolor del desprecio hacia su insignificante vida. Porque; ¿qué si un humano aparecía, de repente, frente a él? Qué le haría, es lo último que le preocupa. El cómo se le vería, era la razón que lo atormentaba, temblaba de pavor al casi sentir las burlas calando lo intenso de su ser.

Entonces, ¿por qué a él no le aterraba?

-Ambos... Somos monstruos, y los monstruos nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

Y, mostrando sus irregulares ojos ante el monstruo, fue liberado para caer en la brusquedad de la tierra recubierta con finas líneas verdes. Quizá, quizá era por ello que el monstruo le permitió convivir con él, dejándolo ser quien cocinara el alimento que, siendo el blondo, iría en su búsqueda. Dejándolo convivir y sentirse arropado con un ser idéntico a él. Porque entre especies se cuidan, y, si debía cubrir y proteger la vida del peli negro por sobre la suya -aunque lo atemorizará esa sensación, la llevaría a cabo y protegería a ese parlanchín molesto...

Porque así fue. Ambos, diferentes pero iguales, compartían el rechazo y desprecio de una especie que ni ellos mismos sabían cómo unir y solventar en un pequeño espacio para compartir paz y tranquilidad.

Pero estaba bien, el tenerse el uno al otro era lo suficiente para comprender que aquel mundo debía ser aborrecido, o al menos eso creía el monstruo, atacando con feroces ataques de rabia a un simpático peli negro, que reía y sostenía su estómago por la diversión en la escena. Pero, conservando seriedad en los momentos más oportunos, cuando el monstruo recordaba todo lo que había sufrido en los días, semanas, meses, e incluso años, únicamente necesitaba sentir la dichosa palma blanca y blanquecina de la mano del peli negro.

Hablaban acerca de ello.

-Los humanos no son malos. Solo... Sólo se asustan con facilidad ante algo nuevo y diferente. Es cómo en los animales. Ellos se asustan cuando nos ven a nosotros.

En su consciente se decía, la bestia, que eso era una gran verdad. Los humanos solo tienen miedo, se aterran con disposición y aceptación ante cualquier simpleza.

-¿Por qué te echaron a ti? Realmente tienes lindos ojos, no veo razón para desterrarte por eso.

Y, es qué, cómo sentir admiración u orgullo de poseer un mismo cuerpo al de esos seres, cuando ni siquiera son capaces de abrir sus mentes ante la posibilidad de un joven con los ojos rojos y piel extremadamente pálida. Más aún, cuando éste casi da su vida por los de su propia especie.

Sonrío levemente, alborotando quedamente los cabellos rubios de la bestia. Inhaló y exhaló, suspirando.

-Supongo... Qué se necesita más que una cicatriz a la altura del corazón y medallas, cómo para ser considerado un humano. Pero, has de saber, no por ello todos son así.

Entonces, cuando el peli negro dejaba de lado la mimosa labor en frotar su cabeza y cuero cabelludo, para abandonar la pequeña sala de estar e ir hacia al cuarto que ambos compartían, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta de roble hasta impedirle tener una vista del joven cuerpo delgado y esbelto, la sensación del compañerismo e igualdad emanaba y se revolvía, serpenteando ágilmente, en su estómago. Así, guiado por el miedo desconocido a un mal fin, se levantaba de su letargo e iba junto al joven adulto, quien lo recibía con los párpados cerrados y una sonrisa cálida, al sentir como alguien, el mismo que hace minutos se había levantado del sofá hasta la cama, lo acompañaba y dormitaban juntos.

Juntos, dos en uno. Jamás solos.

Escenas que vivían y montaban en la pequeña cabaña que la dispareja pareja construyó, ante cada estación del año girando -primavera, verano, otoño, y, como una gran apertura ante todo el esfuerzo impuesto, en la mejor de todas.

En el invierno, preparando una cena donde ambos pudieran deleitarse del suculento pavo, cuya preparación se baso en el conocimiento -sorprendentemente avanzando, del peli negro, que había rellenado con una excelente combinación de hierbas y condimentos.

Era una costumbre en el pueblo del cual provenía el peli negro, muy común verlo tan feliz ante aquellas decoraciones brillantes y coloridas adornadas por toda la casa, algo molesto por las insistentes risas y juegos que sacaba justo cuando él se encontraba ocupado. El había dicho "Haré las galletas, lo juro" y le creyó, él le creyó, que bajo había caído al creerle tal patraña. Al final, con la viscosa y pegajosa masa para galletas recubriendo parte de su rostro, las saco del horno -sin guante, debido a su resistente condición, y sopló tanto como pudo para que se enfriasen y pudiera servirse una, al menos.

Ya que, y no era que fuera alguien egoísta, pero, ¿dejarle las galletas que tanto le costó cocinar a un tipo, qué a fin de cuentas solo, y como único propósito, entregaba juguetes? Pudo haber sido la infancia que los padres del peli negro le dieron, pero aquel adulto joven debería creerle cuando le decía, con todos los años que poseía sobre su espalda, que ese "hombre gracioso" no existía en lo absoluto.

Aunque, si era la felicidad de ese boca floja tener atascada esa mentira en la cabeza, no debía ser un gran problema.

O no lo seria, si no estuviera defendiendo a cada instante su tan afamado regalo invernal, el cual, como uno podría cerciorarse, no poseía en lo absoluto. Exclamando "¡Pero sí yo tengo tu regalo, ¿dónde está el mío?!" Y era latosamente exhaustivo.

Sirvió pavo de mediano tamaño encima de la pequeña mesa del igualmente pequeño comedor, llamando al peli negro con un grito que tenía a tope su nombre. Éste, por instinto, y creyendo que ya servirían sus bocas con toda la comida de la mesa, fue ordenado a colocar los cubiertos y manteles, de modo equitativo los platos también. Farfullo en un quejido de pereza, conteniéndose al ver la ojeada furia en la media mirada del blondo.

-Así esta mejor.- Dijo burlón, yendo a la cocina por los demás alimentos.

Para cuando todo estuvo sobre la mesa el tiempo siguió su transcurso lento y agradable. Pensó, ¿y si tan solo... Todo es agradable con él?, en una pregunta, cual seria el resultado a su cuestión. Ya que, desde siempre, desde el momento en el que le permitió al peli negro vivir junto y con él, todo se sentía con más paz, tranquilidad, cariño... Amor. Pues, entonces, por qué se sentiría así de incomodo con la fija mirada del peli negro en su rostro. La sensación de esos ojos rojos observándolo no cesaban, y era perturbador, destacando el poco uso que este le daba a esos dos aros rojos y extravagantes.

Sucumbiendo al pánico, excusándose en llevar los platos sucios y usados al lavabo, tomo el pequeño cúmulo de platos, pero, al no lograr agarrar a tiempo los dos vasos, el peli negro los tomó por él, acompañándolo a la cocina, donde su mirada seguía clavada -ahora en su cuello, en él. No se sentía asustado, quizá un poco intimidado, pero no era motivo para que él tuviera un pánico hacia el peli negro. No era como si lo fuera a matar.

Pero soltó esas tres molestas palabras;

-¿Y mí regalo?- Escucho esa seria voz, depositando los platos en el fregadero, y se sacudió en un estremecimiento al sentir el aire caliente chocar junto a su oreja.

¿Era por eso? Porque si era así, se excedía y cruzaba la línea entre lo demasiado infantil a lo morboso, para su propio gusto.

-...- Iba a decir algo, cuando un par de suaves manos buscaron -y encontraron, con facilidad, camino por debajo de la ropa que poseía cubriendo su torso. Así, otro estremecimiento, ahora placentero, lo sacudió.

-¿Sabes, Shizuo? He estado pensando. Llevamos ya un buen tiempo juntos, y no es que lleve la cuenta -pero son dos años, y me preguntaba si podríamos... Pasar a algo más que un simple roce entre mano-cabello.- Relató, con las mejillas rojas y las manos moviéndose tan ágiles que, sin notarlo, ya los habían guiado a la cama del cuarto que compartían, permitiéndole observar a la bestia desvestirse -igual de sonrojado que él mismo. -... ¿Qué me dices?

No hubo palabras para lo que siguió, pero sí se debía que saber el fuerte golpe que recibió el peli negro por tal pregunta retórica.

Al principio, aunque el contacto entre sus cuerpo le desagrado enormemente, pese a que no fue la primera vez que la bestia podía verse a sí mismo en ese tipo de relaciones, la diferencia entre las otras era que... Ahora sí lo hacia por su decisión, porque lo quería, porque él, al igual que el peli negro encima de él, tenían un deseo imparable de juntar sus cuerpos y unirlos en uno, celebrando, no una victoria, tampoco dos, sino tres, donde la primera equivalía la felicidad que él mismo se negó a sentir y aceptar desde hace mucho tiempo, la segunda; la muestra de afecta que al peli negro se le prohibió sentir junto con el amor, y la tercera, la predominante opacidad de un amor entre dos seres que, se suponía, no tenían derecho en sentirse amados y queridos, en una unión donde ni el más fuerte y moral de los humanos los podía separar.

-¡Ah!... Ahh.- Gimió, sintiendo la presencia del peli negro entrando lentamente en su interior. Procurando ser discreto y amable, dejándole ver -y sentir, la enorme diferencia entre la bondad de una primera vez emocional, a la de una física.

Un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. No era dolor, por lo que presintió el ojo rojo, era, y con todo lo que contenía la verdad de su corazón, la alegría de verse en una escena feliz.

Porque, y en cuanto el joven de ojos rojos llegó a su prematuro fin, la sensación cálida que invadió el interior del estómago del blondo se había sentido con tanta calidez -y rapidez, que no se le olvido el asunto de que el peli negro era virgen, o fue, que una segunda ocasión basto para volverse a sentir unidos e inseparables. La felicidad se sentía como algo que sus simples y húmedos besos podían experimentar en varios roces. Profundos, prolongados, y únicamente separables para darse un corto respiro y volver a unirse. Ya las palabras no alcanzan para que ambos puedan profesarse su amor, ya es algo que, sin la necesidad de hablar es suficiente para seguir con sus vidas.

Entonces, volvieron a compartir esencias con un grito de satisfacción.

* * *

"Atesorando el inicio del día, la bestia que era capaz de dar a luz..." Tararea, meciendo entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto, envuelto en unas finas sabanas blancas, donde, como único modo para respirar y mantener el cuerpo de la criatura caliente y a su antigua temperatura corporal, sobresalía la pequeña cara redonda y sonrojada de, como el milagro de la existencia de ambos seres progenitores, un nuevo ser, cuya vida se elevaría y formaría un vínculo tan fuerte con y que los tres podrían sentarse frente al atardecer y silbar una melodía pegadiza.

Los cortos cabellos castaños del bebé se movían junto, y en sincronía, con los labios de quien lo cargaba. Este ser, pensaba en inconsciencia, proporciona un calor realmente cálido. Desde ese momento, supo entonces, que aquel ser que lo cargaba en la mecedora de madera tan vieja -que causaba un chirriar molesto, era aquel que podía llevar el nombre de su madre. Probando ser perfecto para llevarlo puesto.

De repente, escucha a través de sus pequeños y diminutos oídos -que, aunque son pequeños, están lo suficientemente desarrollados para ser solo un infante de varias semanas, perciben en su ambiente pacífico el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, junto a las risas alegres de una... Una cosa, una desconocida. Y la duda lo aterra. ¿Acaso esa cosa planea hacerles daño? Ó, será posible que quiera lastimar a su madre, se pregunta con pavor. Rompe en llanto, la criatura extraña lo está tocando. Desliza su raposa mano por su mollera abierta, a pesar de que ese ser es cuidadoso, le asusta el trato que le da.

"Lo... Des... Te... ¡Ota!", Su madre habla, parece regañar a la criatura. Si tan solo pudiera comprender todo lo que está diciendo.

"¡Lo... Mento!" Y sigue riendo, ¿qué es ésa cosa? ¿Por qué sigue riéndose de su madre y él? ¿Es qué es un bufón?

Esa sensación, ha vuelto a colocar su mano encima de su mollera, la frota suavemente mientras canta en coro con mamá la canción, que hace unos instantes, se digno en interrumpir abruptamente. Así, escucha esa palabra tan curiosa, que suena divertida y causó que la cara de su madre se pusiera roja;

-¡Los amo!

Oh, entonces -supone, éste debe ser su padre.

* * *

-¿Por qué pasa esto?- Murmuró, en un tono inaudible, apretando con fuerza el trozo de tela entre sus manos hasta arrugarlo.

El suceso que acontecía era cotidiano y normal, común en muchos aspectos, pero era frustrante cuando se daba cuenta del problema, y sabía, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No lo decía por no recurrir hacia algún método de medicina, mucho menos por usar como único método de curación hierbas silvestres y "curativas". La sensación iba más allá de lo impredecible, luchaba por tragarse esos incomibles deseos por romperse y arrojarse al regazo de su amado. Llorar y abrazarlo hasta no poder nunca separase de él. Hacia poco, mientras volvía de la cacería rutinaria y colocaba al pobre animal que les serviría de alimento, esa noche en la cena, encima de la mesa de la cocina, algo no le pareció bien, incluido antes de haberlo visto salir por la puerta en el día.

Pero fue, cuando el peli negro colapsó en media cena, provocando un gran grito en su hijo, que realmente empezó a hacer planes para trasladarlos al pueblo más cercano. Los gritos de los aldeanos podían esperar, porque ahí tendría una gran razón para ignorarlos e ir directo al medico, golpeando o no a todos a su alrededor.

Pero se contuvo, cargo al peli negro, cómo si fuera el cadáver del animal que llevo ese día, y lo llevo hasta el dormitorio, tranquilizando al niño en el proceso.

El peli negro yacía postrado encima de la cama para dos, descansando su cabeza en la almohada, antes sobre su frente hubo un pedazo de tela -la que el blondo lleva consigo en la mano, intentando descender la temperatura corporal que acontecía contra su cuerpo extremadamente caliente y sudado. Jadeaba tanto, que hasta podría que estaba respirando.

-Es un resfriado común, claro. Y, debo tener en claro y cómo si fuera común también, ¡qué te encuentres hasta mil centígrados de temperatura! ¡Me hubieras dicho antes, pulga idiota!

-No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocupar- ¡Cof, cof, cof! -Te. ¿Lo ves?

La vena del rubio se hincho hasta sobresalir, amenazando a lo peor e intimidando al peli negro sobre la cama, quien retrocedió lentamente, volviendo a provocar un arranque de tos incontrolable.

-¡Ah! ¿Mami, puedo ver cómo está papá?- Preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta, el pequeño castaño, levemente consternado por el estado de salud de su progenitor.

-¡Claro, Kasu-kun! Espera unos minutos, mami le dirá algo a papá.- Dirigiendo sus pasos en dirección a la puerta, le mando con rapidez una mirada que decía "¿ves lo qué provocas?", abriéndola.

En cuanto la abrió, notó como entro, semejante a un disparo veloz, el delgado cuerpo de un niño de unos ocho años de edad, saltando a la cama donde su padre se encontraba reposando, hasta abrazarse de su cuello y decir, con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, lo asustado qué estuvo por lo sucedido.

Y se sintió un poco superior, pues el pequeño le daba la razón a su madre por preocuparse y regañarlo con puño de acero e intimidaciones. Gritó, "¿cómo crees que nos hubiéramos sentido, si en lugar de colapsar en casa, lo hacías en medio del bosque, y nosotros no estuviéramos enterados de dónde estabas?" Y, cómo esa vez en donde se vio a sí mismo frente a la lápida de los pocos que se habían tomado la molestia en tratarlo con amor, la respuesta -que no dio el peli negro para, en su lugar, abrazar al pequeño, fue suficiente para hacerlo caer en su error. El que jamás se cumplió su auto promesa, y que la rompió, para ahora, cómo castigo, tener que volver a ver como los seres a quienes más amaba se iban poco a poco de su lado.

Abandonó el cuarto, además del momento padre e hijo, mientras salía al exterior a mirar las estrellas.

¿Qué había sucedido? Hacia tan solo unos ocho años había obtenido el jubiloso regalo de tener una familia propia, viviendo feliz con su bebé y pareja. En qué momento todo eso comenzó a llegar hasta su fin, se pregunta. Ahora, se da cuenta, las estrellas en el cielo oscurecido por la noche... Hacían juego con las veces en las que este suceso le ocurrió. Su registro, hace tanto y lo había olvidado, donde con un simple vistazo ya tenía unidades y decenas de amados sentimientos desperdiciados en los tan apreciados humanos.

Lo nota. Con el paso de los días, su niño se hace más grande, su amado envejece y pierde esa juventud. Sus ojos siguen conteniendo ese brillo, pero aún así, lucen como si se desgastaran. Su hijo, cuando lo vio por primera vez no tenía ni siquiera un simple mechón o tira de cabello, pero ahora... Su cabeza estaba repleta de ellos.

Por lo que, ahora, tendría que construir un par de lápidas más, para cuando su amado semi albino e hijo tengan que despegarse de él y abandonarlo cómo los demás... Como a una simple página en blanco que debe rellanar y arrancar para comenzar de nuevo.

¿Es eso? ¿El fin, de nuevo, de algo por lo que se ha esforzado? ¿Rendirse es la única cosa que puede hacer?

No.

Aprieta sus puños con fuerza. No tiene la necesidad de abandonar esto, y menos en estos instantes. Un registro más a su lista imaginaria no se haría, nunca, de nuevo, porque, sosteniendo solemnemente la mirada en la incolora y pura luna, crearía un mundo donde los tres vivirían felices por siempre, sin la edad avanzando y las enfermedades amenazándolos. Crearía un mundo dónde, y con los antiguos testimonios de testigos, no estará sólo nuevamente.

* * *

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, descargando cada una de las células necesarias en aquel trabajo, exhaló con fuerza al versé exhausto y cansado, algo que pocas veces se lograba, donde todo su esfuerzo ser había reducido a varios días perdidos -días que repondría una vez y estuviera con su familia, luego de todo el esfuerzo hecho. Inhaló, y siguió trabajando, mientras podía oír como su hijo pedía su atención a gritos.

Llevaba varias veces gritándole, intentando llamar su atención. Primero un "mamá, ven a comer", luego "mamá, ven a cenar", y el siguiente "mamá, podrías venir a leerme un cuento" y seguían varios, llegando hasta concluir en un silencio uniforme, dándole el pensamiento de que su hijo, cesando cualquier intento por sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, acalló su llamados y optó por su segunda opción paternal.

Entonces, asegurándose de completar su alborozo trabajo satisfactoriamente, abandonó la finalizada labor y se reunió con su familia, sonriéndoles tan verdaderamente qué, impulsado por una adrenalina disparada por la felicidad, exhaló la mejor noticia que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que sucedería.

-¡He creado un mundo dónde todos podremos estar juntos, empaquen las cosas que sean necesarias, nos iremos mañana a primera hora!- A su alrededor, las dos mejores cosas que le pudieron pasar se amontonaron extáticos y eufóricos, abalanzándose para abrazarse mutuamente.

Extasiado y emocionado, sin controlar las inaguantables ganas de permanecer junto a sus amados, beso apasionadamente los labios de su gran blondo, sonrojando el rostro de éste qué, obligado por la pena y pudor, quizo ocultarlo tras el cuerpo de un inquieto castaño feliz.

-¡Shizu-chan, si vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, al menos casémonos antes de partir mañana!

Con la duda en su mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo en confusión, bajo al pequeño Kasu de sus brazos y observo, desconcertado, al peli negro sonriente.

-¿Qué es eso?

Así, con un Kasuka como espectador a las risas alegres y divertidas por, con poco pero algo, de inocencia en la pregunta por el rubio, disfrutó ver como, deslizándose en un mínimamente enfadado, Shizuo se abría paso entre sus brazos cruzados en molestia, hasta, y con un beso en su mejilla, besarlo amorosamente. Cuando, por fin y regaños, le comentó el significado de la palabra "casarse".

Enrojeció por completo, contrastando su brillante cabello rubio con, su igualmente brillante, rostro ruborizado y apenado por, con la explicación explícita y melosa, del significado en... Unir sus vidas en una.

-¡Sí, por supuesto!- Gritó, feliz, fascinado, extasiado en alegría y euforia.

-Entonces, iré al pueblo a conseguir las cosas necesarias para ello. No te preocupes.- Revolvió los cabellos de Kasuka, tomando, después de soltar aquellas hebras cafés, la mano, con una vista parecida a la porcelana, de su amado prometido. Incluso esa palabra causaba un escalofrío en ambos espinazos. -Volveré.

Y, con una sonrisa alegre y crédula, observó junto a Kasuka cómo, alejándose poco a poco, Izaya abandonaba el área donde los tres se encontraban. Ese volveré, aunque le sonará convencido por parte de su amado, se sentía vacío y sin esperanzas, ello o está, realmente, emocionado por, dentro de poco, abandonar ese mundo mortal con su familia. No morir, no envejecer, y siempre reír.

Si... Tan sólo... Pudiera creer que en ese mundo exterior su amor no seria maltratado, en el tiempo en el que Izaya permanezca afuera y alejado.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Izaya no parecía querer volver. Los días, lo abrumaban, lo aterraban, lo alteraban y conducían hasta paranoias poco creyentes, o al revés, sobre la no vuelta del peli negro.

"¡Se hartó de mí, me abandono por alguien más! ¡Se olvidó de mí, cayó por un risco y perdió la memoria! ¡Me dejó porque yo le di la mayor carga de todas; ¡Una criatura que no podemos cuidar!"

Eran unos panoramas muy devastadores. Lo peor, sin pena de culpa, es que Kasuka tenía que cargar con las iracundas ideas de dolor de su progenitor. Por las noches, Shizuo lo mantenía esperando, junto a él, a ver y esperar alguna muestra o pista de su padre. Hacía frío, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, pero a su madre poco le importaba.

"-Revisa con más minuciosidad, debe estar cerca"-

Pero nunca hacia resultados. Incluso, un día, llego a dudar que su padre volvería. Algo que se borró de su mente, al recibir un reclamo iracundo por parte de su creador. Además qué, solventándolo y perdonándolo por el dolor en su corazón.

Aunque todo cambia, al igual que la decisión de su padre en volver, y la decisión de su madre, su devastada madre -aquella que aceptó el final de la soledad y tristeza causada por esa traición, abandonarlo y sumergirse en ese mundo sin fin dónde, sola e infeliz, no volvería a verlo, a él ni a su padre -si, es que esté, volvía, en lo que restaba de ciclo de vida.

E intentó, con sus fuerzas, detenerlo de avanzar un paso más. Realmente lo hizo. Pero la fuerza desmedida es algo que ambos monstruos poseían en sus cuerpos, y, cómo él todavía no sabe controlarlo, fue empujado hasta el pequeño buró al lado de la puerta.

-¡Déjame sólo! ¡No te necesito a ti, ni a tú maldito y humano padre, aparte... Monstruo!

La hipocresía en sus palabras, lo venenoso, cómo la esencia por protección que exhala de sus fauces una serpiente, duelen y recaen en lo profundo de su interior. ¿Es qué no puede ver más allá de su único dolor? ¿Sí su padre no le importó, por qué llora su pérdida?

-¡Yo te quiero, mamá!

Ese veneno lo invade nuevamente. Esa muerte no es rápida, cómo otros algunos aseguran al ser tocados por las manos de la bestia.

-¡Pero yo... Yo...!- No podía, simplemente, no podía decirle eso. Era como decirse a sí mismo que jamás, en ningún momento, llegó a amar a todo ser vivo. Pero la ira lo nubla. -¡Lárgate!

Un parpadeo. Un respiro. Y Shizuo, cargando en los hombros aquello, abandonó el mundo mortal, adentrándose en la soledad del infinito. Así, ya podía llorar Kasuka en toda su libertad.

Asimismo, ni un sólo minuto después, la puerta de la casita se abrió de golpe e, ilusionado con dejar de existir, se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos cubiertos -tanto en lágrimas cómo por sus propias palmas, hasta sentir... Ese calor, aquel que osó, en un principio de su historia, tocar la mollera de su cabeza con calidez y entusiasmo.

-Ya, ya... Papi está aquí.

-¡Te quiero mucho, papá! ¡No me dejes sólo tu también!

Y lo estaba, lleno de dolorosos, a simple vista, en todo su rostro. Cortadas en el mismo, posiblemente en todo el cuerpo. Exceptuando, que nada era peor que el dolor en ambos rostros que se reflejaban. La soledad, aquella que no solo el rubio tenía miedo de poseer, nuevamente, sino que ahora, juntos, la resolverían y vivirían cómo la familia que deseaba el rubio.

Ambos monstruos lloraron ese día. No salieron nunca más del bosque, de la pequeña cabaña, ni, mucho menos, de la horrorosa imagen que creaban juntos y desolados. Pues, luego de la forma tan inhumana, incluso más allá de lo abominable y esperada en un monstruo, en que Shizuo los dejó.

Después de todo, con el corazón en mano, no podía culpar a su primer y único amor por traicionarlo y menospreciarlo de esa forma. Fue el miedo, eso era todo, el temor a vivir en la soledad. Y, así, fue cómo Kasuka y él, rompiendo la barrera entre lo morboso e inhumano, le dieron la bienvenida al reemplazó -sentimental y mental, del que fue Shizuo. Yajū para los aldeanos.

-Papi, ¿me cuentas otra vez la historia de Heracles?- El castaño le sonrió aún más grande, inocente y puro, cuando el interrogado asintió a la cuestión. -¡Gracias, le diré a mi hermano qué venga!

Salió corriendo, rumbo a la cocina, buscando con gritos a su "hermano mayor". Tocó levemente el libro, que hacía poco Shizuo traía consigo en las manos, notando lo arrugado que se tendía a poner en estos últimos días, asimismo; ¿qué podría hacer? El pequeño, ya de por sí, vivía una gran mentira, inclusive más tortuoso sería si le dijera toda la verdad. Y no pudo evitar pensar, al ver al increíblemente fuerte Heracles que sobresalía en la imagen de portada del libro, en ése rubio.

¿Qué podría hacer luego de abrir su arrugada boca? Seguramente, si le decía, odiaría a Shizuo -primero. Y eso... No estaba bien, simplemente no lo estaba.

Porque, a pesar de todo, aún lo ama. Y, asegura ante sus hijos, él, desde ese mundo, comparte ese sentimiento.

Porque se aman.

Entonces, gritando con dolor y lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos, Shizuo contempló destrozado, junto a Kasuka, cómo moría Izaya.

* * *

Nota de autor:¿Quién es el malo, el verdugo, ó la víctima?

-Aclaro; Una prima me contó una teoría... Acerca del origen de Mary. Tengo miedo, porque le ví una sólida congruencia a esa teoría. Creo, y aseguró, está más que explícita en la historia.

-Oh, sí. Hay M-preg. ¿Qué? ¿Es qué acaso tu nunca viste un doujinshi Shizaya en toda tu vida? ¡Porque si es así, te recomiendo éste!; h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w. -/-wa-t-c-h-?-v-=-b-E-a-N-1-m(Este no lo borres-)p-W-q-Q

O, simplemente busca el doujinshi ¡Toy/Shizaya en YouTube. Muy fácil.

-Yajū significa "La bestia" en japonés.

-Heracles es considerado, en la mitología griega -al igual que nuestra querida Azami, destacando como Medusa- cómo el hombre más fuerte, por ello la referencia.

¿Qué más? Ah sí. Espero que te haya gustado, si alguien lee esto. Sí es así, dime que otra canción quieres que escriba de KP, o si quieres que lo deje y borre. Sin más, me voy.

TsukiAza for ever!


End file.
